Harry Potter and the Prophecy Fulfilled
by Gryffindor-Sword
Summary: Harry's sixth year, AU and written before HBP, and Harry is having fears of the prophecy. It states that one shall only live or they shall both die but I'm not saying. Hints of romance for Harry and a hint to the prophecy's answer.
1. Reminiscing

Chapter One

_Reminiscing_

The moon was full this night and well past midnight in Surrey. On Privet Drive the number four house on the second floor there was only one inhabitant awake in the whole house. A young teenager was lying on his bed wide awake. He is a skinny boy with jet-black hair which is very untidy and behind his round-shaped glasses was his emerald green eyes, and upon his forehead there is a cut shaped like a bolt of lightning. His name is Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is a very unusual person. He always hated the summer holidays and he has much more on his mind than just the holidays. This past June, Harry came face-to-face with the very person who gave Harry his scar and murdered his parents, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort tricked Harry into going to the Ministry of Magic with other students in tow and down into the Department of Mysteries to retrieve an orb containing a prophecy. Harry ran the prophecy through his head multiple times just as he had heard it in Dumbledore's office.

The prophecy had predicted that someone would be born near the end of the seventh month and whose parents had defied the Dark Lord three times. That one would be marked as an equal to the Dark Lord and has the power the Dark Lord does not know. The final part has Harry worried the most since it said that they must kill each other for they cannot both survive.

The prophecy has rung in Harry's ears for the past week. Harry has been stuck at Number 4 Privet Drive for fifteen years and it is thanks to Lord Voldemort that he is stuck there. The Dursleys were Harry's only living relatives and he is always unwelcome there. They have kept Harry from the true of his parents' deaths and the truth about himself. The Dursleys failed miserably in keeping his "unnaturalness" a secret from him and Harry knew that he is safe on Privet Drive since he is protected by his mother's blood, his Aunt Petunia. Harry Potter was never a normal boy; even by wizard standards.

Harry has just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is awaiting his O.W.L, Ordinary Wizarding Level, results. Harry has not even heard from his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and he hoped that they are not hurt or in any danger. Harry ran the past events through his head. He lost the only person who was even close to being a parent to him; his godfather, Sirius Black. He still remembers that scene when Sirius was dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and falling behind a veil. Harry finally fell asleep with his last thoughts on his deceased godfather.


	2. Thundering Uproar

Chapter Two

_Thundering Uproar_

Harry woke up just when the sun's rays breached his room. He got up and changed into his cousin's old clothes; which where far too big for Harry to wear. He made his way out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen where the Dursleys were having breakfast. His Uncle Vernon, a big beefy man with very little neck, was behind the morning paper, his fat, piggish cousin, Dudley, already eating down five strips of bacon, and his Aunt Petunia, a bony and blonde woman, busy making the morning tea.

The Dursleys took no notice of Harry as he sat down at the kitchen table and Harry didn't care. Aunt Petunia placed the kettle along with some teacups on the table. She made her way back toward the oven and came back with a plate for Harry. It contained a fried egg, two strips of bacon, and a piece of toast and began eating his meal. Harry thought about the meeting the Dursleys had with members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group of wizards and witches who worked against Lord Voldemort and were _very_ loyal to Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster at Hogwarts, over Harry's treatment for the coming summer, but Harry dared not remind them because his uncle's company was in a _very_ deep recession. In the kitchen there was a television, which was given to Dudley after he came back from his private school, Smeltings, since he complained about the distance he had to travel three years ago from the sitting room and the kitchen. Currently the weather was being broadcasted on the television.

"Today, we have a chance of heavy rain which will hopefully end this severe drought that has broke the record high this past year," the man on the television said.

"Good," Uncle Vernon grunted, "we need this rain so that it can wash away the past events that have happened." Thinking the rain will end the recession.

A low rumble of thunder can be heard from outside. The doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair to answer the door. He came back a few minutes later with a package. "Dudley, I believe your new boxing gloves just arrived," Uncle Vernon said cheerfully to Dudley. Dudley jumped out from his chair and took the package from his dad to open it. The gloves were red and looked like an oversized hand. Dudley put the gloves on and began to punch the air; as if he was shadow boxing. "Dudley-dums, don't be bouncing around like that or you will make yourself sick again," Aunt Petunia said. Dudley complied with his mom's wish and took off his new gloves to finish eating his breakfast.

"So Potter, what kind of sports does your lot play. Using you-know-what in an attempt so kill each other," Dudley joked and let out a hardy laugh in which Uncle Vernon snorted into the morning paper. A very loud clap of thunder followed soon after causing the lights to flicker for a few seconds. Harry waited until Dudley stopped laughing before he spoke.

"You are right Dudley, but my lot tries to disarm the other," Harry looked Dudley straight into his baby-blue eyes. "And another thing," he continued, "that is not as popular as a sport played at my school, and it is much more exciting to play as it is to watch."

"You play?" Dudley asked not acting surprise.

"Yes, and I play the most dangerous position in the game. I have been injured several times, and I have always bounced back in the next few days," Harry watch his cousin trying to keep a straight face.

"What's the name of this sport, and who would want a dangerous person like you on their team?"

"I am just good, and I will not say since it might make Uncle Vernon mad about my 'unnaturalness'."

"You're _too_ right boy! I will not have anyone else disgracing the family name than it already is!" barked Uncle Vernon setting down the paper.

"It wasn't me dad, it was Harry!" piped Dudley.

"Nonsense, the officer said that you have been vandalizing public property! I will _not_ have you _disgracing_ the family name anymore than the _boy_ has and he was at Mrs. Figg's helping her move some furniture!" Uncle Vernon's face started to turn purple and his mustache started twitching.

Harry finished his breakfast and went up to his room to leave his uncle and cousin to argue over what happened the past few days. Dudley had won the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast again for the second year in a row and he was still a big fat, overstuffed pig in a wig; and he was still on a diet and had to watch what he ate under the eyes of his parents if he wanted to keep his title for another year. Not long after Harry returned home, Dudley was brought home by an officer and was told of his crime. The Dursleys protected Dudley, but confronted with the evidence they were speechless. They had to pay the damages that Dudley had cost and the officer gave Dudley twelve hours of community service at each of the facilities he had vandalized; since he practically almost destroyed them. Dudley was given a warning by the officer that if he was caught vandalizing again, he would be in Juvenile detention for a week and given twenty-four hours community service soon after his sentence is done. Uncle Vernon had to pay the fine out of an equivalent of five of his employee's monthly earnings, and gave Dudley a curfew to be home an hour before sunset. Harry laughed as he remembered Dudley's predicament as he made his way back to his room and found something else in his room. Perched next to an empty cage that housed his snowy-white owl, Hedwig, was a scarlet and gold swan-like bird containing a letter in its beak.


	3. Leaving Privet Drive

Chapter Three

_Leaving Privet Drive_

It was Fawks, a phoenix that belongs to Dumbledore, who was waiting for Harry to return. "Hello Fawks," Harry said to the phoenix. Fawks flew off from where he was perched and landed on Harry's shoulder. He stroked the bird and relieved him of his letter. The letter contained loopy handwriting. Harry was just about to read the letter when Fawks vanished from sight in a ball of flames. Harry opened the letter and it read:

_Harry,_

_If are wondering about your post, it has been stopped for your own safety and your owl is safe at disclosed location. In the next few days, you will be picked up to a disclosed location. You will receive information on how you will be traveling there. Do continue to clear your mind every night since you are more vulnerable when you are asleep. Your friends are also safe at the disclosed location so you don't have to worry about them._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry finished the letter with a silent smile on his face that he will be leaving Privet Drive in the next few days, and was more than glad that his friends are safe. He also remembered that for the past few days he has not cleared his mind, but he felt strange that he has not had any nightmares containing Lord Voldemort. The sound of water hitting the window singled that the rains have come. Harry spent the remainder of the day in his room only leaving to eat and use the bathroom. He checked to make sure that everything was packed in his trunk.

The next few days past by rather quickly without incident; if you don't count Dudley being caught smoking with his friends and have been brought home by an officer of the law with a warning. At the kitchen table after lunch one day Uncle Vernon spoke to him. "All right boy, there is a company dinner tonight and you will be staying in your room until we come back home. I will not be made a fool of myself like last year. You go it."

"Yes sir," Harry said and walked off. Harry didn't care but remembered that he was going to be picked up somehow.

It was close to five when Harry was locked into his room with a meager meal for his dinner. The storm outside seemed to go on forever. It was well past six when a burst of flames erupted in front of Harry's door that made him jump. It was Fawks with another letter in his beak. Harry took it and read:

_Harry,_

_Gather all your possessions and hold onto Fawks. He will take you to your destination._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry seemed puzzled at the letter but suddenly remembered how Dumbledore escaped his office the previous year. He gathered Hedwig's empty cage and took a handle on his trunk. Fawks flew off from his perch on Harry's bed and showed him his tail feathers as if he was waiting for Harry to touch them. "Alright," Harry muttered under his breath and picking up his trunk by one of its handles. He touched Fawks' tail feathers and saw that flames have erupted around him. A bright flash blinded him and when the light faded, he was no longer in his bedroom. He was in a dimly lit room and Fawks left his shoulder soon after they had arrived.


	4. Reuniting With Old Friends

Chapter Four

_Reuniting With Old Friends_

"Harry!" cried a voice and Harry was caught in a hug by someone.

"Hermione, please, you are chocking me!" Harry cried.

She let go and Harry looked at her. It was Hermione Granger, a friend Harry knew with bushy and light brown hair, and her eyes were the color of chocolates. She was just a head shorter than Harry.

"Harry! How are you doing mate!" cried another voice. It was Ron Weasley, another friend of Harry's with flaming red hair and a freckled face. He was a head taller than Harry.

CRACK! CRACK!

Harry jumped but remembered that it was only Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers; who also sported flaming red hair and a freckled face; apparating into the room.

"Harry, mate, we heard you have arrived!" one of the twins said.

"Just find Fred," Harry replied.

"He's not Fred, I am. Honestly Harry can't you tell us apart!" the other twin said.

"Sorry George," Harry said.

"Just joking, I am Fred" the twins laughed at their little joke they played on Harry, and Harry laughed too at their joke.

"Ah, Harry. I hope your travel with Fawks went well," a voice said and Harry had no trouble recognizing the voice. Harry looked toward the source of the voice and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in a chair with Fawks perched on his shoulder. He was an ancient looking wizard with a long beard that extended below his belt. He is dressed in aquatic colored robes and behind his half moon spectacles were his twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello Harry, dear," another voice said. It was Molly Weasley, a short squat woman who also had flaming red hair, came in and gave Harry a hug. Through an open door came other people that Harry recognized. Ginny Weasley, a young teenager, who was a near below Harry, with flaming red hair, Charlie Weasley, a wizard who was out of school with flaming red hair and had scars on his hand and face since he worked with dragons in Romania, Bill Weasley, a wizard who also was out of school with flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail and had an earring in one of his ears. Behind them came Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, a man with scares up and down his face with a large blue eye and had a wooden claw shaped on one of his feet, next came a women know as Tonks, she is a wizard who can change her appearance at will; today she had pink hair that stretched to her shoulders, and last came Remus Lupin, known as Moony and a friend of Harry's dad, James, he looked paler than Harry last seen him, but since he is a werewolf and a full moon must be approaching.

"Hello Harry, your travel went well?" Lupin asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"I hope you are the _real_ Potter or I will cure you into--" Moody growled until Dumbledore cut him off.

"Alastor this is the real Harry or I would not have sent Fawks to fetch him," Dumbledore motioned to the bird perched on his shoulder.

"Yes sir," Moody said with no sign of embarrassment but kept his oversized blue eye on Harry.

"Harry I must ask you to continue to clear your mind until the school term starts and I myself will help you refresh your skills like last year until you can do it yourself," Dumbledore said. Harry was glad the Dumbledore was teaching him and not with his most hated teacher, Professor Snape is the Potions master at Hogwarts and only favored his House, Slytherin, and Dumbledore knew that Harry needed to learn the skill of Occlumency, a skill learned to keep others from looking into another's mind.

"Now I must leave, but before I leave I have your letters to Hogwarts and your O.W.L. results," Dumbledore said handing the letters to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry finally gets to see how he, Ron, and Hermione faired on their exams and Harry hoped that he had enough to become an Auror, a dark wizard hunter. "And Harry, I believe I have something that belongs to you that has been left in the dungeons," Dumbledore said pulling something out of his robes. It was Harry's broomstick; the Firebolt is the fastest broom to date and an international broom used by the international Quidditch teams throughout the world. Harry was speechless and Dumbledore understood his speechlessness.

"It has been checked for any jinxes that might have been put on it and your ban from Quidditch also has been lifted. Also your aunt and uncle will know of your departure when they return," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now," he continued, "I must return back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore bid them farewell and left in a burst of flames with Fawks' tail feathers in his hand.


	5. OWL Results

Chapter Five

_O.W.L Results_

"I'll be finishing make supper and it will be ready soon," Mrs. Weasley said breaking the silence.

"I believe that we will hear of your O.W.L results during supper," Lupin said then leaving the room.

"I will leave also," Moody said. "Are the rest of you lot coming?" Moody said with his back to them and Harry knew that he was using his magical eye on the rest of the Weasleys who are out of school. He left and the sound of his wooden leg was heard on every other step.

"Oh," Charlie began, "I think Mom may need help."

"Mom does not need--," Bill began until he was silenced by an elbow jab by Charlie.

"Oh, come on Charlie. Don't you want to fine out how our _Icky Ronikins _did on his O.W.L exams," Fred said in his best imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Shut up," Ron said with his ears turning red. "I probably did better that the pair of you!" Ron said pointing at his twin brothers.

"Later!" George said and with two loud pops, they left the room.

Bill pulled by Charlie left the room for the kitchen, and Ron and Hermione were on the verge of opening their letter until Harry said, "Say, where's Percy?"

Ron stopped opening his letter and answered Harry's question, "He's still at the Ministry of Magic and he was rather upset that Crouch was murdered by his own son. He is still Fudge's assistant and is trying to help Fudge keep his job saying that "anyone can make mistakes." He did apologize, but not face-to-face with dad. I still think that Fred and George have not forgotten the letter he had sent to me about breaking ties with you. They are still using their new products from their joke shop on him."

Percy is another brother of Ron's who has finished school three years earlier. Harry still too has not forgotten the letter his brother has sent Ron the previous year saying to sever his friendship with Harry and to stay loyal to the Ministry. Ginny has already opened her letter and went to leave the room until Ron stopped her.

"Where are you going Ginny?"

"To help Mom, I think I can wait to hear your results later." Ginny said to her brother and left the room and left the three of them to open the letter to their results.

"Shall we open them?" Ron asked.

"I am still a bit nervous," Hermione said shaking slightly.

Ron was just about to say something until Harry silenced him, "Will the pair of you stop your bickering." With that Ron said nothing.

"On the count of three we will open our letters at the same time," Hermione said and Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"One, two, three, go." Harry opened his letter to read of his results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The results to your O.W.L, Ordinary Wizarding Level_,_ exams are enclosed in this letter and hope that your future will be successful._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Harry took a deep breath and read his results.

_**Astronomy**_

Written:_ Average_

Practical:_ Average_

Results:_ Average_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

Written:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Practical:_ Outstanding_

Result:_ Outstanding_

_**Charms**_

Written:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Practical:_ Outstanding_

Result:_ Outstanding_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

Written:_ Outstanding_

Practical:_ Outstanding_

Result:_ Outstanding_

_**Divination**_

Practical:_ Dreadful_

Result:_ Dreadful_

_**Herbology**_

Written:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Practical:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Result:_ Exceeds Expectations_

_**History of Magic**_

Written:_ Dreadful_

Results:_ Dreadful_

_**Potions**_

Written:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Practical:_ Outstanding_

Result:_ Outstanding_

_**Transfiguration**_

Written:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Practical:_ Exceeds Expectations_

Result:_ Exceeds Expectations_

_You have received a total of ten O.W.L.s and we congratulate you on your results and hope you have a successful future._

Harry could only gawk at his grade on his Potions exam. He actually received an "Outstanding" rating for his Potions exam. "I-I-I got an O for my Potions exam!" Harry almost shouted.

"I did too!" Ron said putting an arm on Harry's shoulder and shaking it.

"I got an O also," Hermione said trying to speak in a calm matter. "I've received nineteen O.W.L.s. How many did you two received."

"YOU'VE GOT NINETEEN O.W.L.s!" Ron shouted.

"Well yes," Hermione answered.

"I don't believe it. Let me see," Hermione handed Ron her letter.

Ron looked at her results and could only gawk at what she received. Hermione took her results from Ron who didn't seem to notice that she had taken them from him. "Harry, how many did you received?" she asked Harry.

"I got ten O.W.L.s," Harry replied.

"That's good Harry," Hermione said. "How many did you get Ron?" she asked Ron.

"I got nine O.W.L.s," Ron replied.

"That's good Ron," Harry said.

"That's _good_?! Try comparing ours to Hermione's!" Ron almost shouted.

"Ron," Hermione said trying to stay calm, "I've studied harder and longer than you have."

"I think that a little dinner will be nice for us," Harry said trying to stop an argument between Ron and Hermione.

"I think so too," Hermione said and followed Harry and Ron into the next room. Harry placed his Firebolt into the next room which was the kitchen next to a cabinet.


	6. Forgotten News

Chapter Six

_Forgotten News_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the kitchen to find that dinner was ready. Harry took a chair by Lupin, Ron by "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Hermione by Tonks. After they took their seats dinner was served by Mrs. Weasley using a Levitation Charm. They began to eat after everyone was served. "Harry, I'm sure that you would like to know what has happened since you and your friends little escapade in the Department of Mysteries this past June," Lupin spoke. There was the sound of china shattering and it was only Mrs. Weasley who seemed to have dropped her tea cup.

"Do you think it is wise for him to know Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He has the right to know Molly, since we are all in very real danger now that Lord Voldemort has been back for a year now." Lupin's mention the name Voldemort caused all the Weasleys to shudder.

"I don't think you should or he might end up like Sirius did."

"Molly, he has a _right_ to know."

"Molly, I agree with Remus, that he has a right to know what has happened," "Mad-Eye" Moody growled.

"But--" Mrs. Weasley started but was cut off by Lupin.

"Are we going to argue over this or are we going to finish our supper?" Lupin inquired.

No one spoke and Mrs. Weasley remained silent as Lupin spoke to Harry, "Now back to our conversation Harry. Would you like to know what Lord Voldemort has been up to lately?" Lupin asked Harry ignoring the Weasleys shuddering at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"Yes, I would like to know," Harry replied.

"Well," Lupin began, "since you and your friends of the D.A. halted the Death Eaters' attempts from obtaining the orb from the Department of Mysteries. On top of that, having Lord Voldemort show himself with witnesses other that yourself and Professor Dumbledore. He has not made any movements and he cannot be found. As for Cornelius Fudge, he might be replaced as the new Ministry of Magic."

"Replaced?" Harry asked.

"Yes, mainly not looking at the chance that Lord Voldemort has come back, and has done nothing in preparing for any danger that might come. As for the dementors and giants, they have caused terror in both our world and with the Muggles. There hasn't been any reported deaths or movements caused by the dementors and giants as of yet. We think that he is biding his time for the right moment for his attack."

"That's enough, Remus!" Mrs. Weasley shouted with beads of sweat coming down his face.

"He has the right to know Molly." Lupin said in a calm matter.  
"He is _not_ James, Remus!" Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice.

"I heard Ron say; or rather shout; that you received nineteen O.W.L.s, Hermione," Tonks spoke trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Hermione said with a blush, "I would have gotten twenty, if we were not distracted from our Astronomy exam."

"Congrats, Hermione, that is one of the highest results I've see since I was at Hogwarts," Lupin said. "How many did you two receive?" he asked Harry and Ron.

"I got ten and Ron has nine," Harry said.

"Good Harry and you too Ron," Lupin said beaming at the three of them. "How did you three do on your Potions, I dare say it was easier without Professor Snape breathing down your necks."

"We all received "Outstanding," Hermione said.

"Very good to the three of you," Tonks said with a smile.

"Yes very good Ron," Mrs. Weasley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Which classes are the three of you be taking this year?" Tonks asked.

The three of them remained silent until Hermione spoke, "We haven't opened our letters from Hogwarts yet."

"That's right," Harry said. "We were more worried over our O.W.L. results."

"That's understandable," Lupin said nodding his head, "you do need to have a minimum grade in order to continue the classes you will need for your future jobs."

The three of them opened their letters from Hogwarts. They contained the usual accepting letter from Hogwarts, their list of supplies, and a third piece of parchment. Harry read his:

"_**By order of the Ministry of Magic in accordance to the Dark Lord's return"**_

_All students are required to continue to take Defense Against the Dark Arts until further notice. All charms and spells that are used to counter any dark forces and/or creatures will be learned in their Defense Against the Dark Arts._

Harry read the message twice before he spoke to Lupin, "So all students are required to continue to take Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes Harry, until the Ministry of Magic sees fit until the Dark Lord's reign of terror is over," Lupin said before he took a sip of his tea.

"I agree with this," Hermione said putting down the letter and taking a sip of her tea, "It is necessary for all of us to be prepared for may happen in the future in case something may happen."

"Who will be replacing Cornelius Fudge as the new Minister?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"That remains to be seen, Hermione. The Ministry wants Dumbledore for the job, but, as usual, he refused saying that he cannot leave Hogwarts and that he likes being the Headmaster there. The third piece of parchment that has the notice from the Ministry has a list of all the jobs that you can go into since you met the requirements needs for each one."

"Why don't we finish our supper before it gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said trying to make them stop talking about events containing the Dark Lord. With that, they continued to eat their supper in silence.


	7. Meeting Family

Chapter Seven

_Meeting Family_

After they finished eating, Mrs. Weasley spoke, "I'll clean up, and Ron you can take Harry up to where he will be sleeping." Ron left the room with Harry and Hermione following, and they left the room.

After they left Harry spoke to them, "Any news on the Death Eaters that were captured."

Ron broke into a huge grin as they climbed a flight of stairs, "They were all sent to Azkaban, which is now under the control of the Ministry, and there have been no escapes. I also can't wait until the term starts so that we can get back at Malfoy for all the trouble he has caused us."

"Do you think that it is wise? He is still a prefect, and he can get us, especially Harry, into trouble for putting his father into prison," Hermione said to Ron.

"You worry too much Hermione," Ron said.

"That does not mean that he will try to get back at Harry for revenge."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Harry asked trying to stop another argument between them.

"Just think that you can get back at them after this year," Ron said as they turned the corner after the flight of stairs they climbed.

"I think not, my aunt should know and she will be too scared to tell Uncle Vernon; if he doesn't know," Harry said suppressing a grin.

"Good Harry, I think it is a wise idea since you won't get into trouble," Hermione said. Ron was about to say something but didn't.

They made their way toward a door where Harry and Ron will be sleeping for the night. On one of the bedpost was a snowy-white owl.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry greeted her and she landed on his shoulder with a hoot for a greeting. A small owl was zooming around the room when they entered.

"Shut up, Pig!" Ron shouted at the owl trying to catch but to no avail. Harry caught Pig and put him in his cage which was on a counter and Ron put one of his school robes on the cage to muffle Pig's screeching.

Harry just realized something, "We're not at-" before Hermione broke him off.

"I don't know either but we were told that it was given to Malfoy's mother after Sirius died."

"It hasn't occurred to me that we were still at the old headquarters but we can find out later. Shall we open our letters now," Harry said.

They opened their letter to see what jobs they can go into in the future. Harry saw a full roll of parchment of at least one hundred jobs including Auror. Harry still wanted to be an Auror, but lately he didn't care what he went into after he finished Hogwarts. No one spoke for several seconds until Hermione spoke.

"So have you two decided which job you would like to go into?"

"I don't know, but I think I would still like to be an Auror," Ron said.

"I don't just yet," Harry said.

"You don't know--" Ron began until he was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, this is not over the prophecy that was shattered about you and Voldemort?" Hermione said ignoring Ron's shudder at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"_Stop_ saying his name, Hermione," Ron said furiously.

"Ron, have I told you that fear of a name only increase the fear of the thing itself," Hermione said in her bossy tone.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that fear of a name increases the fear of saying that name."

"_Stop_ it _both_ of you!" Harry shouted at both of them. "Why must both of _you_ argue so much?"

"She started it," Ron trying to blame Hermione.

"That was _so childish_ Ron." Hermione told Ron resentfully.

Ron left the room muttering under his breath; most likely blaming Hermione. Neither Harry nor Hermione spoke for several seconds.

"Hermione, why must you two argue now?" Harry asked Hermione breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe until he stops contradicting me on everything I say or do," Hermione said to Harry.

Harry looked at his options then noticed another message he didn't see:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please enclose your selected classes by no later than August 15._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Harry, don't you think that you should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of becoming an Auror?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked her.

"Well, not to long ago, I heard Mr. Weasley talking with the members of the Order that he heard that the majority of the students at Hogwarts earned an _Outstanding_ on their exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of that majority, most were members of the D.A."

"Hermione, I am not a professor, those spells come easy to me."

"Exactly, it would be beneficial for future generations at Hogwarts if you teach it to them. Look at it this way; we learned how to conjure up a Patronus."

"Hermione, it is easy without having to face a dementor or even hundreds of them."

"Harry--" Hermione began until Harry put up his hand to quiet her.

"Hermione, I have more important things on my mind now and I am going to bed."

Hermione didn't say anything and let the room leaving Harry alone with two owls. Harry lay on the bed. Harry though to himself, "Maybe Hermione is right, I should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know each spell and know how to use them properly. I have faced many dangers than any known professor has ever faced in their lives." Harry laid there for several minutes and remembering to clear his mind and finally falling asleep without any dreams or nightmares.

Harry slept well through the night and even didn't wake with the sun in his eyes. Something furry and soft rubbed against his head. He moaned and turned his head away from it. Then he felt something licking his face. He opened his eyes to see a large, ginger cat on his chest and facing him.

"Get off Crookshanks," Harry told the cat. Crookshanks jumped off Harry and landed on the floor. He gave Harry a "meow" and left the room. Harry rose out of his bed and walk to a window. He looked outside and realized that it was morning.

Harry walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. He walked towards the stairs to find Crookshanks waiting for him. He walked past the feline and it followed Harry. Harry didn't bother as he made it to the landing. Harry entered the kitchen to find everyone present and eating breakfast.

"Morning Harry," Lupin greeted him.

"Morning," Harry said and took an empty seat between Ron and Hermione.

Harry took a piece of toast and put jam on it and began eating his porridge.

"Have you three decided on which classes you will be taking yet?" Lupin asked them.

"Well I was thinking of becoming a teacher for Transfiguration instead of an Auror," Hermione said.

"From what I have heard, you are an excellent student in your Transfiguration, Hermione," Lupin said. "How about you Ron, what have you decided on?"

"Well right now I may go into the Ministry," Ron said.

"Well Ron, don't forget that you need top grades on your N.E.W.T. exams," Lupin said.

"I know and I can do it if I set my mind to it," Ron said.

"And you Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I still want to be an Auror," Harry said after swallowing down his porridge.

"Harry you might want to consider to be a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts because that would sound like an excellent job for you since you have taught many students defense spells when an incompetent teacher wouldn't, and risking expulsion for a secret club to learn those spell at this present time of danger. On top of that, all of your members have received "Outstanding" on their exams," Lupin said.

"I thought the exam results were kept confidential?" Ginny asked Lupin.

"You are correct Ginny, but there are times when the exam results are not kept confidential. After hearing what Cornelius Fudge tried to do at Hogwarts; he made a terrible mistake. Not allowing a competent teacher teaching defensive spells for Defense Against the Dark Arts is not a good idea even in this time of danger; even though he thought Professor Dumbledore was trying to take his place as the new Minister. Harry's exploit for leading a secret club and earning all of its members an "Outstanding" made him eligible for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lupin said to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked Lupin.

"Let's just say that Harry may get multiple job offers from other wizarding schools for the position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts after leaving Hogwarts," Lupin said to Ron.

"Wow!" Ron said.

"If you three have decided on which jobs you want; we can send them off so we can get your list of supplies for the coming year," Lupin told them. Harry handed his choice along with Ron's and Hermione's and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Lupin we are not at Sirius's house?" Harry asked.

Lupin gave out a sigh, "No, we are not since it now belongs to the only surviving Black member. We are at (giving another sigh) your grandparent's home." After Remus said this Harry dropped his spoon in his porridge and spoke to him.

"I'll explain Harry, your father inherited this place from his parents but since Lord Voldemort (ignoring the Weasleys shudder) was after your parents they left since this house has been in your family for centuries. They went to live in Godric's Hollow until it was safe until-" he broke off and Harry knew that was until his parents died.

"You were supposed to inherit this place when you leave Hogwarts in the event your parents died, but since we have lost our previous headquarters, this was our safest bet. It has been cast with all the protection needed to keep out Lord Voldemort and his followers. Harry after breakfast, why don't you come with me so you can see some of your parents belongings."

"Okay and what happened to Buckbeak," Harry replied.

"He is currently being cared for by Hagrid in a pen near his hut," Lupin replied.

After Harry had finished breakfast, he (along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) followed Remus up several flights of stairs ending at a door. Remus opened the door and they saw that there was furniture that appeared to be covered with cloth.

"This is where your family has saved their things for generations," Remus said noticing Harry's awed expression.

Harry and his friends took off in different directions looking at what has been covered up over the years. Harry found a trunk and just about as he was going to open it.

"Harry! Come and have a look at this," It was Hermione and he went to look to find where she was. He found her and she was holding what appeared to be a brides dress.

"I think you found Lily's old wedding dress Hermione," Remus said with a smile and with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Hermione look in this mirror and see how it would looks on you," Ginny said pointing to a mirror that she was looking at.

Hermione did so and Harry could tell that by the reflection that she looked beautiful if she had worn it (although that it was a few inches too long for her). "I think I look beautiful in it; if I had worn it," Hermione said trying to suppress a blush.

"I think so too Hermione," Remus answered.

"I agree too," Ginny answered.

Harry was about to answer until Ron spoke, "Harry, have a look at this!"

Ron was carrying what appeared to be a very ancient broomstick.

"Ron, be careful with that, since that is one of the first Oakshalf 79's ever produced," Remus said in a warning tone.

"You're kidding!" Ron answered.

"I am not Ron, and please put that away since it is not meant to be flown anymore," Ron did as Remus told him to do and Harry saw Hermione put his mother's wedding dress away.

"Lupin, how far does Harry's family history go back?" Hermione asked.

"It is unknown, but we, that is the Order, believe it goes back to early as the year 1200," Remus answered Hermione's question.

Over the next few days, Harry spent much of his time in the attic looking at around at all of the heirlooms that he would gain. He found a family tree that had all of his family on it, but since most of the names had become unreadable; Harry couldn't read it. Harry made his way down from the attic for dinner one day, "Happy Birthday!"

The kitchen was decorated with Gryffindor colors of scarlet red and gold. Harry was speechless since this would be the first _real_ birthday he ever had. He, his friends, and the Order celebrated his birthday and had a fun time. Harry opened his gifts and he received a wand polishing kit from Hermione, a book of defense spell from the Order, and a book about Quidditch from Ron. This was the best birthday he ever had since he received his first _real_ birthday gifts from his friends before the start of his third year.


	8. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Eight

_Return to Hogwarts_

The next weeks went by quickly and they had their supplies--thanks to the members of the Order. Harry spent his time polishing his wand. Ron has been using Harry's broom polishing kit on his broom, a Comet Two Ninety. Hermione on the other hand was reading her new course books, as usual.

Finally it was the day they leave for Hogwarts, and Mr. Weasley got the Ministry to lend them some cars to take them to King's Cross. The members of the Order had done a better job of dressing themselves as Muggles. The drivers and the Order help the three of them take their trunks into the trunk of the cars. They were wearing suits that made them look like butlers. Harry, carrying Hedwig in her cage, was closely flanked by Lupin and "Mad-Eye" Moody. Ron, carrying Pig in his cage, and Hermione, carrying Crookshanks in his cage, and Ginny were closely flanked by Tonks and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron followed by their "bodyguards" got into the first car; while Hermione and Ginny got into the second car with their "bodyguards." They made their way to the train station rather quickly since the Ministry's cars can make it through narrow alleys with ease unlike the cars Muggles drove.

They made it there with twenty minutes until the train leaves for Hogwarts. The Ministry drivers went to get trolleys for their trunks and tipped their hats to them and left the station. The station was rather busy and it was difficult to push their way through. After spending near five minutes to make it to where the passageway that will lead them to their platform, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Okay Harry, you first," Lupin said to Harry.

Harry, flanked by Lupin and "Mad-Eye" Moody, made their way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The way to the platform is to go toward the barrier without stopping. Since the gateway is invisible to Muggle eyes, they don't even glance at it. Harry made it through the barrier and arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. A scarlet train engine leads the train awaiting the departure for Hogwarts. Harry made his way toward an empty compartment and Lupin and "Mad-Eye" Moody lifted his trunk into the compartment. As "Mad-Eye" Moody helped Lupin put the trunk into the compartment, his big blue eyes was scanning the surroundings behind his back. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already made their way through the barrier and made their way toward Harry. Ginny had made her way toward another compartment where some of her friends from her year were riding in. Ron and Hermione had help with their trunks into the compartment, and put their cages into the compartment along with Hedwig's cage. They were greeted by fellow students in their year. They were first greeted by Neville Longbottom, a round faced boy, who this past June had his wand broken while in the Department of Mysteries and was forgetful, shared Harry and Ron's dormitory. They were then greeted by Seamus Finnigan, a sandy-haired whom also shared the dormitory with Harry and Ron, shook Harry's and apologized to Harry for ever doubting for believing him that the Dark Lord was back. Many other students, who were members of the D.A., greeted Harry with a hand shake.

The train engine sounded its horn singling its departure. They all bid good-bye to the Order and boarded the train as the compartment doors were shut. "Harry, we need to leave and we will be back soon," Hermione said. Harry nodded and they left leaving Harry alone. Ron and Hermione were both prefects of their house, Gryffindor. Harry shut the door after they left; he let out Crookshanks (since he was pawing at the latch of his cage) and looked out the window as the scenery passed as Crookshanks curled up in the seat opposite of him. He then put one of Ron's old school robes on Pig's cage to muffle out his hoots.

Ron and Hermione had been gone for some time, and had not returned. A smiling, dimpled woman with the cart full of candy arrived. Harry bought two full boxes of Chocolate Frogs, half a dozen Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, and began eating a Cauldron Cake.

Just as Harry was about to unwrap the Cauldron Cake, Ron and Hermione returned to the compartment. Ron took and opened a Chocolate Frog, Hermione took a Cauldron Cake. They began eating their sweets; then the compartment door opened. It was Draco Malfoy and his cronies, a blonde haired boy who Harry always hated since he first attended Hogwarts. Malfoy comes from a wizard family who takes pride in being pure blood and thinks that Hogwarts should be kept to pure blood families and leave out Muggle-born.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood," he sneered and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed. Harry and Ron both quickly stood up to face Malfoy while Crookshanks gave out a strong hiss with his fur standing on its end.

"Watch your manners Potter or you won't live long since the Dark Lord is back."

"I am still standing. Are you afraid to say the Dark Lord's name? How's your father doing Malfoy? I heard he is in Azkaban."

"You and your little friends will pay for putting him there and he will be out before you know it, Potter."

"Malfoy, do you want to end up like last year, like slugs?"

Malfoy looked at Harry with a sneer and left. Crabbe and Goyle followed but Pansy Parkinson looked at Harry with a nasty look then left. After they left, Ron closed the door and sat back down by Harry and Harry gave out a huge sigh.

"Next time he calls me 'Weasel,' I am going to curse him," Ron said trying to calm down.

"Ron, he will just get you detention, and he will try to get Harry into more trouble," Hermione told Ron.

Ron still in a foul mood after Malfoy left and he took a Chocolate Frog and began to eat it. Hermione took a book from her trunk and began reading it, while Ron was busy eating more Chocolate Frogs. Harry ate some more Cauldron Cake. The sky began to turn dark and it began to rain. Harry and Ron stepped outside the compartment to allow Hermione to change into her robes, and she did the same for Harry and Ron as they changed.

The train slowed to a stop and Hermione made sure that Crookshanks was in his cage. Harry and Hermione put their books back in their trunks. They each made their way outside leaving their trunks and cages in the compartment and into the torrential downpour.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!"

Harry heard a very familiar voice. It was Hagrid, the groundskeeper and professor of Care of Magical Creatures, beckoning the First Years toward him, but was very difficult to see him since the rain obstructed his vision.

"Let's go Harry, or you will catch a cold," Hermione told Harry and he followed her and Ron toward the horseless carriages, but they were not horseless to Harry.

They were strange, skeletal creatures called thestrals. They are only seen by those who have seen death; in Harry's case, Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Harry, although scared at first, was not scared at all now. The door closed and the carriages began to move. The carriages passed the winged boar statues that flanked the gates that lead to Hogwarts, and then stopped at the steps that lead to the doors of Hogwarts. The doors of the carriage opened and they made a run out of the carriage and into the school.

They made their way toward the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. The Great Hall featured four long tables where the students sat with their House, a High Table where the teachers sat, and a ceiling that is bewitched to look like the sky outside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way toward the Gryffindor Table. Each of the tables had golden plates, utensils, and goblets.

Harry could see at the center of the High Table Professor Dumbledore. He also could see his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, a greasy haired and hook-nosed teacher, who hated Harry since he seen him. Professor Snape hates Harry, because Sirius Black, a friend of Harry's father, James, played an amusing joke on him that resulted in James saving Professor Snape from certain death.

The doors at the back to the room opened, the first years, soaked and scared, lead by Professor McGonagall; a stern looking woman with her hair tied in a tight bun and had square shaped spectacles, entered the room and made their way toward the High Table. She left them and the room, and came back with a three-legged stool and an old looking wizard's hat. She placed the stool down and put the hat on the stool. The room fell silent as everyone's attention was focused onto the hat. A rip near the brim opened and it began to sing:

_For centuries I have sorted thee,_

_Into the House where thee belonged._

_I have seen many things,_

_For I am the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat_,

_And there is nothing you can hide in your head,_

_That I cannot see._

_I will tell thee,_

_Where you ought to be,_

_If thee put me on._

_You maybe chivalrous,_

_Those who are daring at heart,_

_Make Gryffindor the bravest of them all._

_You maybe truthful,_

_Those who are faithful,_

_Make Hufflepuff the loyalist of them all._

_You may have a ready mind,_

_Those who are willing to learn,_

_Make Ravenclaw the wisest of them all._

_You can make your real friends,_

_To achieve your goals to any end,_

_Make Slytherin the most cunning of them all._

_So put me on!_

_I will tell thee, _

_Where thee ought to be!_

The Great Hall erupted into applause as Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment. "As I call your name," she announced to the scared first years, "you will put on the Sorting Hat and go sit with your House after you are sorted. Anderson, Amelia!"

A girl with pigtails approached the stool where the Sorting Hat sat and put it on. "**HUFFLEPUFF!**" The Hufflepuff table erupted with cheers as Amelia joined them.

"Boot, Jessica!" a girl with a ponytail approached the stool. "**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Did I miss anything?" a voice said. It was a ghost rising from the empty chair across from Harry. He was purely-white, and slightly transparent. He had long curly hair, and had a tunic with a ruff. It was Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or more commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick. He is also the ghost that resides in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hello Nick," Harry said to him as "Camp, Jonathon!" was being sorted into Slytherin. "You didn't miss much."

"Good, I don't hope I didn't miss any new Gryffindors," Sir Nicholas said as "Dickerson, Amanda!" became the first Gryffindor and the Gryffindor Table erupted into applause.

"Erickson, Doug!" a black boy with dreadlocks approached the stool. "**RAVENCLAW!**" the Sorting Hat shouted.

As the Sorting Hat filtered out the remaining students leaving fewer and fewer students. The Sorting Ceremony ended and Professor took the stool and the Sorting Hat away. Professor Dumbledore rose up and the room fell silent. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I have some announcements to make, but they can wait until we have been well fed and watered." The room erupted into applause as Professor Dumbledore sat down. Food of all kinds appeared by magic and Harry filled his plate and began eating. After everyone ate as much they could; the remains of the food vanished leaving them clean as before. The desserts were served and some of the students told about their families.

After everyone ate their fill of desserts, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Since we are well filled and watered; I have some announcements to make. First of all, no magic is to be use in the corridors at any time. Second, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Last of all, there will be Aurors stationed at all times around the school grounds and will stop anyone from leaving the grounds without permission. Off you all go to your towers for some nice earned rest."

Harry stood up as Ron and Hermione called for the first years of Gryffindor to follow them. Harry's mind has wandered elsewhere as he left the Great Hall and climbed up a flight of stairs. Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts? Since he had been through five professors. One died, the next lost his memory, one left, another had been lock in his trunk for ten months, and the last was chased out of the school by the school's poltergeist, Peeves. Harry was already climbing up the flight of stairs that took him up to the towers. The stairs of Hogwarts moved and changed position; not caring who was on the flight of stairs at the time. Why are there Aurors stationed around Hogwarts? Harry had heard form Hagrid that Hogwarts was the safest place to be at any given time of danger. Harry had made his way to the picture of the Fat Lady that would take him into the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" she asked.

Harry had not even been given the password, and then he heard footsteps behind him. It was Neville Longbottom, breathing hard as he made it up the stairs.

"You don't know the password?" he asked.

"I wasn't given it," Harry answered.

"It's '_aconite_,'" Neville said and the Fat Lady opened up the gateway into the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry could only silently laugh and shake his head as he followed Neville into the Tower. Neville had trouble remembering passwords; unless it was something he can remember, such as terms from Herbology. Harry made his way up towards his dorm that he shared with Neville and entered the room. Harry could tell that he and Neville were the first ones there. He changed into his pajamas and got into his four-post bed and pulled the red, velvet curtains around his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Pr...

Chapter Nine

_The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor_

Harry woke up and dressed and left the room to eat breakfast. He left the tower and made his way down the stairs that always moved, ever-changing, causing him and others to take different routes to their destinations. He made his way down the staircase into the Entrance Hall. He saw some students who have got up early too (the bewitched ceiling was showing the dawn sky), and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. He began to eat a bowl of porridge just as Hermione came in and sat down beside him.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied

"Do you know who the new professor is for Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, Harry?"

"No I don't Hermione."

Ron had arrived as the Great Hall was slowly being filled with students. Professor McGonagall went down the tables handing out the class schedules

Ron looked at his, "_Triple_ Defense Against the Dark Arts and with the Slytherins first."

"They must be trying to prepare us for any danger," Hermione said and Ron looked again at his schedule to double check.

After finishing breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Great Hall and made their way up the grand staircase toward their first class. They made their way toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor and into the classroom to get good seats up front. The room was bigger than any of their previous classes on the same subject. The desks were situated in a circle around an area of about ten feet across. The class filed in slowly as the time for their class started.

Malfoy had crossed Harry's line of vision, "Why don't you move to another seat Potter. Unlike you I am a prefect, and I can tell you what to do," he sneered with his cronies behind him guffawing.

"You are misusing your position as a prefect Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Nobody asked you; you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy snapped back.

"_Ahem!" _someone called.

Everyone looked toward the sound and there was someone standing at the door. It was a young woman with amber hair; oval shaped glasses; and dressed in ocean-blue robes. She walked down the row of desks passing Malfoy and set her bag on the desk before approaching Malfoy to face him with a look that he had done something bad.

"You are Lucius Malfoy's son, are you?" she asked.

"Yes," Malfoy said trying to sound as innocent as he can.

"I knew your father before he left Hogwarts, and he had a very strong dislike toward Muggle-born," she might have been a head shorter than he was but Malfoy didn't say anything. "I am giving you a fair warning. If I hear you or the rest of the House you belong to call any more Muggle-born 'dirty-blood' since I hate saying that word. You will receive detention every time I heard you say that word. Now _apologize_ to her." Everyone in the entire class stood transfixed where they stood or sat at the scene between Malfoy and the woman.

"You can't do that," he said.

"Don't say what I can or not do. If you don't apologize; you will get detention and have to apologize to everyone you ever called them that word anyways," Her anger rising. "I also have an excellent memory too. You will also have to mean it too, Mr. Malfoy!" Malfoy stood there lost at what had transpired.

Harry knew that he would rather take detention over apologizing any day, but to apologize after his detention was a spear to what he was brought up to do.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said rather hastily to Hermione with his hands behind his back and Harry guessed that he had his fingers crossed.

"I don't like that tone, Mr. Malfoy, and that almost sounds like sarcasm. You will have three weeks detention; one for calling a Muggle-born a foul name, two for using sarcasm in your apology, and lastly for lying. Everyone take a seat and we shall begin," she said to Malfoy and waving her wand at the door; shutting it. Everyone (even Malfoy sat down) found a seat.

She took out a piece of parchment and began to call roll. "I am Professor Pierce, and I am here to teach you how to defend against the most foul creatures that ever existed. Now is a time of great horror and the Ministry insist that I teach you how to defend yourself from any danger," she spoke keeping the whole class quiet.

"I am going to teach you a charm that is used to repel dementors. Can anyone tell me what the charm is and the incantation?" she asked.

Harry raised his hand and along with the majority of the class (excluding the Slytherins). Professor Pierce pointed at Harry.

"It is called the Patronus Charm and the incantation is '_expecto patronum'_," Harry said.

"Correct, Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor. Can you also tell me what a patronus looks like?" she asked.

"Each patronus is unique to each witch or wizard," Harry answered ignoring Malfoy's reproach.

"Correct five points to Gryffindor. Now I am going to teach you how to cast it; you must concentrate on a single moment that brought extreme happiness to you. This charm is easy to cast without facing a dementor, and is much harder to cast with one or even hundreds of dementors advancing on you. Now I am going to have each one of you come forward and try to cast a patronus. I will not expect you to successfully cast it on your first attempt; unless you were taught by another source, this will be an ongoing project throughout the year until everyone can cast it successfully," she looked at Harry when she said this and Harry guessed that she already knew about the secret D.A. meetings last year.

"Mr. Malfoy would you so kind to go first," Professor Pierce asked.

Malfoy went to the center of the circle clearly in a foul mood since he was given detention. "Remember, Mr. Malfoy, think of a happy thought and say the incantation '_expecto patronum'," _Professor Pierce reminded Malfoy. Malfoy did as he was told but failed on the first attempt. After several attempts he only produced a very faint silver mist. "Nice try Mr. Malfoy, have a seat," Malfoy took his seat clearly with the expression that Harry could tell that he was humiliated. "Now remember that you may not succeed on your first attempt," Professor Pierce reminded the class. As Professor Pierce called student upon student to try to conjure a patronus, only the Gryffindors succeeded awarding each of them five points each. "Very good all of you, and remember to practice for the next class for another attempt," Professor Pierce said.

This was one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts classes Harry had attended. After the first hour, they went on to practice disarming, stunning, shielding, and reflecting spells. Harry was one of the best, reflecting Malfoy's stunning spell back at him knocking him into the desks behind him. The only thing that was injured was Malfoy's pride. The last hour was spent learning more about the dementors, and they were given a lot of homework. A twelve inch summary on the chapter on dementors, to practice conjuring a patronus, and to practice the wand movements on the spells they learned during the second hour. The Gryffindors went down the corridors for lunch before they went off to their afternoon classes but were blocked off by the Slytherins from the previous class with Malfoy in the front.

"So you think you are better than the rest of us, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"I never said that Malfoy," Harry replied calmly.

"Everything in this school was better with Umbridge was headmistress and professor."

"Really, for someone who prevented us from learning defensive spells," Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Shut up Mudblood!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" it was Professor Pierce making her way to the Great Hall. "That will be another week of detention, now apologize."

Malfoy turned away and made his way through the knot of Slytherins ignoring Professor Pierce's voice, until she stopped him, and took him back toward her office. Ron's face cracked with a smile, "I can't believe it! I hope he gets detention for the rest of the term."

"Ron, Malfoy would want revenge since she is forcing him to apologize every time he calls someone 'Mudblood,'" Hermione answered as they entered the Great Hall.

"Come off it Hermione, it is about time somebody shut Malfoy up," as they went through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy is still going to get back at us over what we did this past summer."

"Don't bicker Ron," Harry said stopping Ron from arguing back as he ate some lunch. "What's next?" he asked drinking some of his pumpkin juice.

"It's Double Charms next in an hour," Hermione answered.

The argument between Malfoy and Professor Pierce spread throughout the school and several of the students in the other houses except Slytherin were glad that they had a professor who has a strict rule against anyone calling a Muggle-born 'Mudblood.'

After they had finished lunch, they made their way toward Charms. Professor Flitwick, a very short professor who had to stand on a pile of books, reviewed them on several charms they had learned over the past years. During their second hour they learned the Hover Charm, similar to the Levitation Charm, but they had more control over the object they were hovering (in this case, some cushions). Hermione succeeded only after a few tries earning Gryffindor ten points. Harry succeeded in using the Hover Charm the cushion and placing it on top of Hermione's that was in a box also earning him ten points to Gryffindor. Harry could see that Malfoy was having trouble getting his to hover since Harry could tell that his mind was elsewhere. Ron on the other hand couldn't make his cushion hover earning him homework to practice the charm along with the rest of the class (excluding Harry and Hermione).

After class Harry and his friends went along the Entrance Hall and out of the doors to the grounds for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry was not the only one who would continue taking the class. Several of the Gryffindors continued and Harry could see as he made his way toward Hagrid's hut that Malfoy was not there.

"Okay you lot, tell me what is in this cage," Hagrid said holding up a small square-shaped cage containing what appeared a bird the size of a walnut flapping its wings extremely quickly trying to escape its cage.

"Hagrid, is that a Golden Snidget?" Ron asked.

"Right you are Ron, five points to Gryffindor. As Ron said, a Golden Snidget and currently their numbers are very low and if you killed one, you would have to pay a heavy fine."

"Can anyone tell me why their numbers are low?"

Ron was the first to raise his hand.

"They were once used in a game of Quidditch before the creation of the Golden Snitch."

"Correct five points to Gryffindor, and they were also hunted."

They learned the habits of the Snidget and learned the proper way to hold a model of a Snidget so as to not crush the real one since from what Hagrid said that they are very fragile. The class ended without hazard since Malfoy and his cronies were not there to disrupt the class. Their homework was to make a sketch of the Snidget and to write an essay on the feeding habits of the Snidget. They made their way back toward the Gryffindor tower, but Hermione would meet them later in the Great Hall since she had Arithmancy.

Ron left the Gryffindor tower after he dropped off his books and asked Harry if he wanted to walk on the grounds but he declined. Harry's mind was elsewhere: one Malfoy had gotten several weeks of detention, and second he has to content with the threat of Lord Voldemort. He spent much of his time practicing empting his mind until it was time for dinner. Harry fell asleep.

In his dream he was walking through the corridors what he guessed was Hogwarts. In one of the corridors he heard voices behind a closed door when just about as he reached the doorknob.

"Harry," Harry woke up to see Hermione facing him. "You fell asleep and I woke you up for dinner.

"Thanks," Harry replied getting up and following Hermione out of the portrait door and toward the Great Hall.

They took seats next to each other and Ron jointed them a few minutes opposite Harry. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione particularly exhausted.

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I ran into Malfoy and he was in a very foul mood."

"He is in a foul mood because of Professor Pierce."

"Yes, I've heard that he had gotten two months worth of detention from what I have heard and he took his anger on several of the other students, but mainly on the Gryffindors."

"Ginny, I didn't know that you were a Prefect," Hermione said noticing her Prefect badge.

"I got the badge before you arrived, Hermione."

"Who is the second Gryffindor Prefect?" Harry asked Ginny.

"It's Colin Creevey," Ginny answered.

Harry finished the last of his dinner and left with Hermione following just after him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

They didn't speak to each other until they made their way through the portrait hole. Hermione sat near the empty fireplace and started on her homework and Harry followed suit lying on his stomach starting his essay on dementors. Ron entered through the portrait hole a half an hour later with Ginny. He sat in a chair near the fire and Ginny took the last chair by the fire and started on her homework.

"Harry it's the beginning of the term, why are you doing your homework?" Ron asked.

"I'd rather keep my mind busy until Quidditch practices start," Harry told Ron before Hermione could answer.

Harry continued to do his work much to Ron's dismay until Ron left through the portrait door. Harry finished his essay and Hermione offered to check it since she had finished before him.

"Very good Harry, but reword this paragraph," she said circling one paragraph to redo.

Ron returned an hour later, just as Harry finished redoing his essay after Hermione confirmed that it was correct and went to take his school books up to the boy's dormitory as Harry and Hermione were practicing their wand movements for Professor Pierce, and Ginny had just finished her Potions essay for Professor Snape.

After Harry had finished his sketch and essay of the Golden Snidget he bid Hermione and Ginny 'good night' and went off to bed as Hermione started on her Arithmancy homework. He entered the dormitory to find that Ron was already asleep. He changed into his pajamas and emptied his mind just as he was instructed to and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. The DA Reinstated

Chapter Ten

_The D.A. Reinstated_

Harry woke up early just as Ron was getting dressed. He changed out of his pajamas and went to out of the tower and to the Great Hall. Hermione was already there went they arrived. They each took a seat on each side of Hermione.

"What class do we have next?" Ron asked.

"Double Transfiguration then Double Potions," Hermione replied.

"Great," Ron said under is breath.

They ate a quick breakfast and left for their first class with Professor McGonagall. After the bell rang, Professor McGonagall gave them a strict speech, "This year you will be learning how to do human transfiguration, and need I remind you that if you are caught transfiguring others outside of class. You will receive an automatic detention." She tapped her wand on the board on her notes appeared. They spent the two hours copying the complicated notes off the board and then were given a hard two parchments fill on an essay over human transfiguration. The bell rang after the two hours and Professor McGonagall called Harry just as he was about to leave.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes you to practice Occlumency in my class after dinner, and he would like to know if you could continue your club as a sort of practice class," Professor McGonagall told Harry.

Harry was speechless, but said, "I think I need to think on the idea of continuing the club." Then Harry left her class to catch up with Ron and Hermione for Potions.

Potions were held deep in the dungeons with Professor Snape. Harry caught up with them just outside of the door where Malfoy and his cronies were waiting. The door opened and Professor Snape beckoned them to enter. Harry could see the disgust on Snape's at the sight of Harry and his best friends.

"You will be learning your N.E.W.T. level Potions today and I will not tolerate any mistakes in my class," Professor Snape said in barely a whisper and his eyes paused on Harry and his friends table. Professor Snape tapped his wand on the board and the instructions of the potion for today were displayed.

The class spent the first hour over their hot cauldrons adding the necessary ingredients. Harry's potion was nearing the texture of a clear mirror put it still had some color to it. "You should be able to see your reflection in your potion without any stray colors," Professor Snape said with half an hour left. "As it is simmering for the allowed time, clean up."

Harry replaced the ingredients back into the storage cupboard and washed his hand in the bin where the other students were washing up. After the fifteen minutes pasted Professor Snape called for their attention, "Now that you have let it simmer, continue to stir your potion occasionally so that your potion does not boil over," his eyes fell on Neville who was a short distance from Harry. Harry's potion had reached the correct texture as he was stirring his potion.

"Fill a flask of your potion and put it on my desk and I need an essay on the properties of the Invisibility Potion by the next class, two parchments fill, class dismissed."

Harry left the dungeons quickly, after filling his flask of his now crystal clear potion, so not to attract Professor Snape's anger. Ron and Hermione caught up with him just as he made his way through the Entrance Hall toward the Great Hall.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" Hermione asked.

"She wanted me to do Occlumency with Dumbledore, and she asked me if I wanted to continue the D.A."

"Harry! I think it would be a great idea to continue the D.A," Hermione said as she took a seat next to Harry.

"I told her I'd think about it since I didn't want to be late for Potions."

"Harry, it would be great to help the other students out over the defensive spell we learned last term."

"I think so too Hermione, but I think that we need to allow all students to attend and that would include the Slytherins," Harry said miserably.

"That doesn't matter since you are the leader of the club and he will need to do as he is told regardless if he is a Prefect."

Harry finished his lunch and left for the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione in tow. As they made their way toward the moving staircases they heard screams. It came from the flight above them and they saw some scared first years being chased and pelted by flying water balloons. "Peeves!" Hermione screamed and with a pop a silly looking little man wearing a very colorful shirt appeared holding his last balloon. With a cackle he flew around Hermione, Ron, and Harry individually. "Why if it isn't "Little Miss Perfect, a Weasel, and Potty-Wee Potter?" he let out another cackle tossing the balloon up and down in his hand.

"Peeves stop it!" Hermione shouted but her words were ignored by Peeves as he tossed his last water balloon up and down in his hand.

"Peeves," Harry spoke getting the poltergeist's attention. "You better stop or the Baron will hear of this," at Harry's words Peeves tossed his balloon for the last time looking terrified at what Harry had said and the balloon landed on the poltergeist's head bursting. He left, cursing under his breath. Hermione reassured the scared first years and they left. Harry could hear them whispering his name under their breaths.

"Brilliant idea Harry," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

They made their way toward the Fat Lady and gave the password. They took their seats near the empty fireplace. Ron started on yesterday's homework while Harry and Hermione started on their Transfiguration essay. Hermione only had time to start her first draft since she had Ancient Runes next.

"There you two are," it was Katie Bell, a Chaser for Gryffindor, "we have tryouts tomorrow after dinner and I need the whole team there," she then left.

"We need," Ron paused twirling his quill, "a Chaser, and maybe some new Beaters."

Harry spent much of his time on his Transfiguration essay redoing it several times. He then started on his Potions essay. He just finished his first draft; Hermione came through the portrait door. She sat down in her usual chair and Crookshanks joined them by curling up on the rug in front of the empty fireplace. Hermione checked Ron's homework and helped him editing his homework. She checked both of Harry's essays and as it turned out that he had very few mistakes on it. As it turned out he only misspelled as few words in both of his essays.

Harry spent his dinner in silence as he waited for the time to go to Professor McGonagall's classroom. After an hour, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore leave the High Table. Harry left for Professor McGonagall's classroom to meet with Professor Dumbledore for his Occlumency lessons.

"Ah, Harry, so glad you can make it," Professor Dumbledore greeted him as he entered the classroom. "Now remember Harry what to have been told by Professor Snape during your previous lessons with him."

Harry walked into the area where it has clear of desks and stopped fifteen yards to Professor Dumbledore. "Are you ready Harry," Professor Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded. Professor Dumbledore pointed his want at Harry and said, "_Legilimens_!"

Harry could see his cousin opening presents found under a Christmas tree and his heart beat with extreme jealously… He tried to stay concentrated… He saw the last time he'd faced Lord Voldemort… He could see Professor Dumbledore clearly… "_Protego_!_"_ He saw Professor Dumbledore stagger backwards a few steps, but remained on his feet.

"Very good, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Harry spent the next hour greatly improving since his last session with Professor Snape. "That will be all for today, Harry, same time next week. Have you decided on the idea to continue your D.A. club this year?"

"I'd think it would be great Professor," Harry replied.

"I will make notices for the weekend and they may be viewed on the notice boards in each of the Houses," then he left and Harry followed him out. Harry made his way toward the Gryffindor tower.

After Harry made his way through the portrait door, he found Hermione stroking Crookshanks in her lap and Ron was doing his homework. Harry made his way toward an empty chair and Crookshanks left Hermione to greet Harry by rubbing his head against Harry's.

"How did your lessons go Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Much better than with Snape," Harry replied.

"When will the first D.A. meeting this year be?" Ron asked while measuring his Potions' essay.

"This weekend, but the time is unknown," Harry replied.

Harry spent the rest of the evening stroking Crookshanks while Hermione helped Ron check his essays. Crookshanks purred loudly as Harry scratched behind the feline's ears. He fell asleep. He was walking down another corridor at Hogwarts and he heard voices behind a door. He reached out to open it, and touched the doorknob. He turned the doorknob, "Harry."

It was Hermione. "Your snoring was disturbing." Crookshanks had already left Harry's lap to chase wads of discarded parchment that Ginny had been tossing.

"Sorry about that," Harry replied.

"I hope that you are not having any dreams about--" Hermione said before Harry cut her off.

"No, I am not having any dreams about him," Harry replied indicating that his dream was not about Lord Voldemort.

The next morning, Harry woke up early just as Hermione was making her way down the girl's dormitory staircase. They both walked out of the tower and toward the Great Hall. Ron jointed them just as the morning post arrived. Hermione has been continuing her subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. She chocked on her coffee when she read the front cover.

"Oh no!" she said.

Harry looked over her shoulder and read:

_**Death Eaters Cause Mayhem in Muggle Community**_

_As of yesterday, there were thirty deaths of Muggles due to the Dark Lord's followers, the Death Eaters. The Aurors were sent to quell the disaster by modifying the memories of the Muggles who witnessed the murders. The wizarding community is posed to let the Aurors fight the Death Eaters unless out of self-defense (continue to page five)._

The article below it also caught Harry's eye:

_**Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Removed**_

_Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, has been removed from office due to not preparing for the Dark Lord's return two summers ago. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has been appointed the new Minister of Magic (continue to page four)._

Harry and along with the other students who receive the paper looked worried over the murders and at the same time; the thought it was good that Cornelius Fudge was replaced for Minister of Magic. The most frightened were the Muggle-borns who have parents near the area that was attacked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished their breakfast and left for the grounds for their Herbology class at the greenhouses. In Herbology, they learned to care for seedling Venemous Tentaculas, which looked like miniature parrots beaks with stingers attached to tentacles, in Greenhouse Three. After spending two hours under the sun and some students had cuts from the Venemous Tentacula, which thanks to Professor Sprout had an antidote for the venom from its stings. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for Gryffindor tower to return their books; then to walk the grounds.

As they went the Entrance Hall they ran into someone they disliked. It was Malfoy and several other Slytherins. Malfoy looked around to make sure that there were no teachers, especially Professor Pierce, was visible.

"Well Potter, and you too Granger, you think you are better than the rest of us," Malfoy sneered, but Harry ignored him knowing that Malfoy won't listen to anyone except to his own house.

"What the matter, are you still second-rate to Weasel?" Malfoy and his Slytherins chuckled and Harry and Hermione had to grab and drag Ron from trying to reach his wand while the Slytherins laughed harder as they left.

"You should have let me jinx him," Ron said after they were out of earshot of Malfoy.

"You will get much worse than detention," Hermione reminding Ron.

They made their way toward the trees near the lake and sat under their usual tree. They spent the time chatting over the past classes and spent time watching the other students at Hagrid's hut as he was teaching a class. They went back just in time for lunch and ran into Malfoy again accompanied by his usual friends Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy didn't wait to talk he drew out his wand but Harry, sensing Malfoy's action, drew out his wand just as Malfoy cast his spell.

"_Stupefy_!" Malfoy shouted but Harry was ready with his Shielding Charm.

"Potter!" It was Professor Snape coming from the dungeons. "Explain!"

"Potter attacked me!" Malfoy pointing at Harry.

"What is going on here?" it was Professor Pierce coming down the grand staircase before Harry could argue.

"Draco said that Potter here attacked him," Professor Snape said silkily.

"Is there any proof?"

"Yes right here," Professor Snape said pointing where Harry and Malfoy stood.

"I think I can straighten this out," Professor Pierce said approaching Harry and Malfoy. "Your wands please." They gave her their wands and she took out her wand. She then tapped on Malfoy's wand first muttering '_Deletrius'_ and Malfoy's wand emitted a red light; then she did the same on Harry's wand but his emitted a clear light.

"There you have it Professor Snape; Mr. Malfoy tried to stun Mr. Potter, but he used a Shielding Charm as self-defense. That would be ten points from Slytherin for using magic in the corridors Mr. Malfoy. Off you lot go," Professor Pierce told them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left so that they would not anger Snape any longer than he already was.

"I don't think that Snape liked what happened, and he would have loved to take points from Gryffindor if Professor Pierce didn't show up," Hermione said as she sat down by Harry and pouring her some tea.

"I don't think Malfoy likes it either," Ron pointing to Malfoy as he made it past the Ravenclaw table with his bag deliberately hitting the students he past with his gang following.

Hermione only shook her head knowing that she can't make him stop letting his anger go on other students. Ginny had joined them just as she came from Charms class. Harry could hear complements about Professor Pierce's class and her fairness toward students without acting on what she sees or hears too hastily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished lunch quickly so that they could visit Hagrid since they had the afternoon off. They left the Great Hall and crossed the grounds towards Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. They were greeted by booming barks from inside the hut.

"Down Fang down!" they heard Hagrid over the sounds of his dog. He opened the door and his dog ran out almost knocking Harry over while trying to reach his face. Hagrid grabbed Fang by the collar allowing them to enter.


	11. The First DA Meeting

Chapter Eleven

_The First D.A. Meeting_

"Hello you three, I was wondering you would come and visit me," as he let them in while holding onto Fang by the collar.

They came in and sat at his table although his furniture was twice the size of them. "I heard about what Professor Pierce did to Malfoy the other day," Hagrid said cracking a smile behind his thick beard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Hagrid of how Malfoy got his detention and how Professor Pierce saved Harry from Professor Snape by using a charm that shows the previous spell cast from the wand. "How's Grawp" Hermione asked Hagrid.

Hagrid gave out a sigh as he poured them some tea, "He is now able to learn some more English and he is a little more controllable."  
"That's great Hagrid," Ron said with a hint of sarcasm that Hagrid didn't seem to catch. Grawp was Hagrid's half-brother who he brought back with him on his way back to Hogwarts from visiting the giants.

It was near dinner when they left Hagrid's hut and made their way toward the school. Harry and Ron quickly ate and left to retrieve their broomsticks from their dormitory. Hermione jointed them as they were coming down the staircase and out onto the grounds on their way toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron left Hermione so they could change into their uniforms. After they had changed, they saw Katie Bell already in her uniform with Ginny and other Gryffindors who are trying out for the team.

"Okay, the team is already here now, so lets have all of those who are trying for Chaser mount their brooms and form a circle," Katie Bell said and then kicked off (with Quaffle in tow) with ten others following her. Harry, Ron, and the others who were left behind also kicked off and took a view above the circle to watch.

The Chasers started to toss the Quaffle to each other in the circle. Some of the participants dropped the Quaffle, but continued tossing the Quaffle. After a few minutes, Katie Bell blew her whistle, "Okay, we will now be in groups of three and we will try passing while at high speeds and shooting without a Keeper. I will tell you which hoop to toss through."

The tryouts continued as some of participants couldn't keep their passes accurate. Ginny was just as good as Katie and there was another girl who looked great teamed up with Katie and Ginny. Katie blew her whistle again, "Okay, we now will try with a Keeper. Ron, head over to the goalpost," Ron left and headed toward the goalpost that they were shooting at.

They were in threes again and most have failed to pass Ron, but that was not until Katie, Ginny, and one of the girls got past Ron. As it turned out, Ginny tossed the Quaffle up and behind her causing the girl to pass the Quaffle by kicking it to Katie who scored through the center hoop. Ron was expecting them to score through the right hoop. There was applause from the spectators watching and Katie wanted them to run it again. The result was the same but they scored through the right hoop.

Katie called for the Beaters for tryouts. She had the spectators throw bewitched targets so that the Beaters needed to hit. They each were randomly paired and after several pairings; many of the participants missed their targets. The only compatible pair that was able to defend against the Bludgers were Colin and Dennis Creevey.

The sun was just setting and Katie blew her whistle. "The team goes as follow: Chasers are Ginny Weasley and Erika Simpson; Beaters are the Creevey brothers. For those who did not make the team, keep practicing and don't give up," those who did not make the team landed and left the pitch. "Okay, we are now a new team and I think we can win the Quidditch Cup this year. Our next practice will be after dinner this Friday and again this weekend after lunch and I need everyone for our practice. I will also make sure we have the pitch this weekend and privacy so the Slytherins won't try to spy on us. Get some rest team since we will have a busy practice for the next two days," she spoke with the best, from what Harry could tell, of Wood's fiery attitude.

Harry changed, after they had returned to the changing room although he was not as sore as Ron was, but Ron was clearly up set that his own sister got passed him on a brilliant play. Ginny stayed behind so as Katie and Erika can think up some new formations they can use to keep the Keepers guessing. Hermione joined Harry and Ron outside the pitch. Ron almost didn't want to talk about the practice since Ginny's play scored against him.

"Ron at least you can protect the hoops from the Chasers and I think it is good to have some Chasers who can keep the Keeper guessing," Hermione pointed out.

Ron just walked faster leaving Harry and Hermione behind. Hermione thought that the tryouts were great and hoped that they would win the Quidditch Cup again this year. They made their way towards the tower to find a knot of people gathered around the notice board. By now Ron had calmed down enough to talk to them.

"The notice says that the D.A. will be meeting in the Great Hall at seven tonight and Professor Pierce is overseeing the meeting. It also says that we will be electing a student leader since the D.A. has been set up as a student-led club and seconds years and up can attend," Ron told them since there were people crowded around the notice board.

Hermione continued her Ancient Runes homework, Ron continued to do his homework he neglected, and Harry continued to practice his wand movements for Professor Pierce. Crookshanks came in moving swiftly through the knot of legs around the notice board and went around Hermione's legs before jumping onto Harry's lap purring loudly while he was being stroked by Harry.

As the time for the first D.A. meeting closer, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several other students from Gryffindor left for the Great Hall. They entered the Great Hall to find that the four House tables were stood on their ends against the walls. Professor Pierce was in the center of the room standing on a chair with other students form the other House, and to Harry and Ron's disgust Malfoy was present.

"Can everyone hear me?" Professor Pierce asked and several students nodded. "I am here to just oversee any meeting in this club. You will now nominate a leader for this club. I, myself, cannot be nominated since this is a student club and it will be led by a student. Any nominations?"

"Harry Potter," Hermione said outright and Harry could hear Malfoy's scoff.

"Draco Malfoy," Crabbe grunted.

"Any others?" Professor Pierce asked but no one else spoke. "Okay, we shall vote for the leader of this club. First Mr. Potter." Harry could see that three-fourths of the students present voted for him. "For Mr. Malfoy?" Only the Slytherins voted for Malfoy making Harry the leader of the D.A. "It is settled, Mr. Potter is the student leader and he will be the one who sets what spell that will be practiced during the meetings."

"What is the name of this club Professor?" Malfoy asked interrupting her.

"That is for Mr. Potter to say and I will allow him to speak," she replied.

She stepped off the chair to allow Harry to stand on it to be heard.

"Okay," he started with his nervousness vanishing, "the name of this club is the D.A. which will now stand for Defense Arts. First of all, those who have been in the club the previous year will help those who are new in the club. I want each of you to pair up and to listen to those who have experience will the spells they have learned. We will practice--"

"Why should we listen to you when we can have a professor leading this club?" Malfoy interrupted Harry not bother keeping his voice down.

"I have been elected the leader by the students," Harry said resentfully.

"Yeah, for someone who could go insane when his scare hurts," several of the Slytherins chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy, although I am here just to observe, I can still take away points and give detentions. If you have a problem with Mr. Potter's criteria, you may leave," Professor Pierce said making herself heard pointing at the door.

He and all of the Slytherins left with Malfoy in the lead.

"As I was saying," Harry spoke getting the others attention, "we will practice the spells learned the previous year. We will be practicing other spells throughout the year as with the light of the Dark Lord's return. We will first practice disarming," no one spoke until after Harry stood off the chair and the students started pairing off.

The previous D.A. started helping the new members with the spell as Harry went around watching and helping the members with the spell. After half an hour, most of the students mastered the spell.

"Okay," Harry said getting their attention, "we will now try the Shielding Charm that will protect you form most unfriendly spells."

Again they practiced the spells helping each other out. The Shielding Charm was much harder to master since wands flew in every direction due to failed charm spells and nervousness. Harry knew that it will be harder this year since they had more new members and some of the spells were higher leveled magic. They also practiced stunning, reflecting, and started on producing a patronus. There was excitement from the new members at the number of different varieties patronus shapes can it can form. They spent the last half hour trying to produce a patronus, but the new members only could produce a silver mist. Harry reminded them that they would no produce one on their first try.


	12. Hogsmeade Under Attack

Chapter Twelve

_Hogsmeade Under Attack_

A month had passed and Harry's classes were becoming much more interesting. His most favorite was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Pierce. Most of the school thought that Professor Pierce was one of the best professors on the subject. The only person who dislike her was Malfoy and the Slytherins. Malfoy had already earned himself detention until Christmas break and he was still showing his anger against the younger students of the other houses. He tried to take his anger yet again on Harry for the fifth time, but his attempt failed when he was caught using magic against another student by Professor Pierce.

Professor Snape was in a much fouler mood than when Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Pierce had been getting other students out of trouble by using the Prior Spell charm, causing the previous spell from a wand to be shown. Her spells have caused, mainly the Slytherins, to loose points due to her fairness toward students. Harry had a suspicion that she disliked the Slytherins since she mentioned that she disliked anyone calling a Muggle-born as she called it a 'dirty blood.'

The month of October was coming to a close and the first Hogsmeade visit gave all the students in third year and above something to look forward to. Harry woke up early and dressed so he could eat a quick breakfast so that he can have the day to visit Hogsmeade. Harry was putting on his shoes when his roommates awoke, and Ron woke up sneezing and coughing.

"Are you okay, Ron," Dean Thomas, a black boy who now had dreadlocks, asked.

"I think so, but I think I can make it," Ron said hoarsely.

"I don't think you should go Ron, or you might make that cold much worse," Neville Longbottom said putting on his robes.

"I agree with Neville, Ron," Seamus Finnigan said as he put his shoes on.

"I'll take you down to the hospital wing Ron," Harry said getting off his bed.

Ron changed and followed Harry out of the dormitory and down the stairs to see Hermione petting Crookshanks in her lap.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked spotting Ron's lack-of-sleep face.

"I think he is not feeling too well," Harry replied.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall, Harry," Hermione said then left out of the portrait door.

Harry led Ron to the hospital wing on the third floor to find that there were other students that had the same case as Ron. "Another one?" it was Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, who was very strict about her work. She took Ron and shooed Harry out of the door stating that Ron needed rest and should stay indoors today. Harry left to join Hermione in the Great Hall to tell her what Madame Pomfrey said about Ron and she agreed.

After Harry and Hermione ate breakfast, they left to pass the doors leading to the grounds. They pass Argus Filch, the caretaker who uses his dust-colored cat, Mrs. Norris, as a tool in his ever ending struggle in his war against the students, who was checking off names of the students who had permission to leave the grounds.

"Where would like to go first, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione since the weather was not too hot, like the past two summers, nor too cold.

"I think the Three Broomsticks," she replied.

They entered the town and passed the shops until something caught Harry's as they passed Zonko's. It was a sign that said: _Vanishing Hat: Put one on and your head vanishes (five galleons)_. Harry stopped Hermione and pointed to the sign but Hermione only shook her head trying a very poor attempt to suppress a smile.

"Well for one thing, Fred and George will be making enough gold by offering their products to other joke shops to earn some more gold," Hermione said as they approached the Three Broomsticks.

Ron's two older brothers, Fred and George, left Hogwarts with a bang since they put Umbridge out of Hogwarts with the help with Peeves. Before leaving, they vowed that they would give discounts to any students who swore that they would use their products to put Umbridge out of Hogwarts, but before they left on their brooms, they asked Peeves to 'give her hell' for them. Their products have given Umbridge a hard time since she instated herself as headmistress of Hogwarts. They first set off their entire stock of enchanted fireworks causing the entire school to go into mayhem while the other teachers didn't do anything since they wanted to see their 'new' headmistress suffer. They tried again, this time with their Portable Swap flooding the East Wing on the fifth floor before they left for good. A small piece of their swamp is still visible as a small monument of their deed.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Harry bought Hermione and himself and Hermione some butterbeers. He took a seat next to her while they talked and laughed over what happened the previous term still wandering what had happened to Umbridge since Peeves chased her out. They also wandered if she had gotten over what had happened to her in the Forbidden Forest with the centaurs.

They spent some time looking in the shops and also stopped in at Zonko's to see what other products Fred and George had managed offer at Zonko's. They had managed to sell some of their Skiving Snackboxes, but Harry was sure that they were now banned from Hogwarts so as they were not used to get out of class. From what Harry could tell Fred and George's products were selling too quickly to keep in stock.

They left Zonko's and Harry felt extreme cold. He put his hand out to stop Hermione and she also saw Harry's breath with each of his exhales. Harry and Hermione saw several students running from gliding cloaked figures. Dementors, the former guards of the wizard prison, Azkaban, hundreds of them were making their way though the town entering the shops and terrifying the shopkeepers and their customers. Harry could only think of the one thing that can repel a dementor, a patronus. Dementors surrounded Harry and Hermione as she also tried so conjure her own, but she could only make a silver mist. Harry thought of seeing his friends again, but the one thought that stood out was the thought of seeing Hermione again.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he bellowed and a majestic, silver stag erupted out of his wand scaring the dementors around them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry heard Hermione bellow as his patronus scared the dementors around them and her patronus, an otter, erupted out her wand.

The silver stag and otter chased after the dementors as their casters ordered them where to go. The Aurors that were defending the town tried to conjure their own, but only a very few had been able to conjure their own patronus. The dementors had been surrounded by others that had been conjured by members of the D.A. halting their escape by herding them together. The dementors were cut off from their source of food they use as their advantage, fear, and they disintegrated in to a fine powder before bursting into a blazing white flame. The Aurors approached the scorched earth after it had extinguished itself with caution.

The people who were cowering in the streets and in shops slowly came out when they saw that the dementors were gone. Harry helped Hermione, who was on her knees and breathing hard, off the ground. She embraced him tightly.

"That was _very_ terrifying," Hermione said with her voice trembling.

"It's okay Hermione, you did good," Harry said reassuring and embracing her too.

The Aurors gave everyone a piece chocolate from Honeydukes then gathered all of the students from Hogwarts. They led them down the road towards Hogwarts when they met Professor Dumbledore at the entrance to the grounds.

"Dementors attacked Hogsmeade?" he questioned. "Students will not be permitted to leave the school for the rest of the day and you Aurors will return to your post around the school," Dumbledore said without a twinkle in his eyes but with a stern look gesturing the students to enter and return to the confines of the school.

The news of the dementor attack on Hogsmeade spread through the school during lunch and also spreading terror that dementors came so close to the school. The news of the various patronus spread earning each of them some fame. Harry, including Hermione, became more famous repelling the dozens of dementors that surrounded them. The Slytherins, including Malfoy, hoped that there will be losses. Malfoy confronted Harry as he left the Great Hall flanked as usual by his cronies with Pansy Parkinson in tow.

"Well Potter, you think that helping destroy the dementors will make you even more famous," he sneered.

"At least I done something that you have failed to do, produce a _corporeal_ patronus," Harry replied calmly.

Malfoy drew his wand but Harry, spotting Professor Pierce, didn't bother drawing his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Pierce shouted drawing Malfoy's attention, "that will be ten points from Slytherin for attempting to do harm to another student and another detention will be added to your long list of detention; need I remind you." she said eyeing Malfoy even as he left for the dungeons for his common room with his cronies in tow.

"Brilliant Harry," Ron said with his voice less hoarse than it was this morning, "from I heard the other members of the D.A. from the previous year produced a true patronus giving them a real test that you said was difficult."

Harry could tell that there was disappointment in Ron's voice, but Harry was glad that no one was administered the Kiss, having their soul sucked out and continued to live as an empty shell. After they got into the portrait door of the tower, Harry took a seat in an empty chair near the fireplace in front of the burning fire and he gave out a huge sigh. Hermione also collapsed into a chair near the fireplace as Ron took a seat also near the fireplace. Ron took out the homework he had started on before lunch as Harry nodded off to sleep.


	13. Prophecy Told

Chapter Thirteen

_Prophecy Told_

He was walking up a staircase until he came to a door where the could hear voices behind it. He reached for the doorknob and opened it. He was in large, circular room and Harry guessed that he was in Dumbledore's office, but it looked different than he remembered it. There were four people gathered around a desk.

"Now Salazar, we must allow all students who show any magical ability into Hogwarts no matter if they are Muggle-born or pure blood," a well built man with dark blonde hair wearing robes of scarlet red with golden cuffs firmly said to a man with a pointed nose and greasy brown hair wearing green robes with silver cuffs.

"Godric, I believe that Muggle-borns are mistrusting to be allowed into Hogwarts and should be kept out of Hogwarts," the man said sounding like a snake.

"Salazar, I, and believe Helga agrees with me, that anyone who shows any magical abilities should be admitted to Hogwarts; unless they will be prosecuted for what they are not knowing that they are a witch or wizard," a witch with dark brown hair said wearing blue robes with bronze cuff and indicating to a witch named Helga with black hair who wore yellow robes with black cuffs.

"Salazar, we all set up this school to help our kind learn magic without the interference of Muggles," the man called Godric sternly reminded the man called Salazar.

"True, but can they be trusted in keeping our world a secret?" Salazar hissed.

"They _can_ be trusted Salazar!" Godric's voice rising.

"Well, if I must _allow_ Mudbloods into this school. Then I am leaving Hogwarts, but be _warned_; I will not let this school allow anymore Mudbloods as long as I have a say," Salazar hissed and left, not even noticing that Harry was present in the office, slamming the door causing something to screech.

Harry made his way toward the desk knowing that he cannot be seen and he gave out a loud gasp. It was Fawks, or a scarlet swam-sized bird with golden tail feathers and talons that looked like Fawks, being stroked by Godric after being rudely awakened by Salazar's rude leave.

"Do you think that we should take Salazar's threat seriously?" the witch with blue robes said uneasily.

"I don't know Rowena," Godric replied.

"I think that the school will be in danger," Helga said looking into a crystal ball that was on the desk and Harry could see clouded images.

"What do you see, Helga?" Godric asked.

"I see a dreadful beast and a young boy communicating with the beast. The beast kills a young girl and I see her spirit rising. Another student is expelled while the young boy who was communicating with the beast receives an award," Helga said her voice steady and calm.

"Anything else?" Godric asked calmly as Rowena had her hands over her mouth.

"Now I see a young boy with a young girl, who appears unconscious, not much older than her. I see the very same boy who had received the award confronting the young boy. That dreadful beast appears and attacks the young boy; not even attacking the older one. I also see a swan-like bird appear carrying a old-battered wizard's hat. A jewel-encrusted sword appears out of the hat. The young boy slays the beast and uses one of its fangs to pierce a book making the older boy vanish," she said then looking at Godric.

"Harry!" Harry woke to see Hermione shaking his shoulder.

"I am glad that you are awake Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said who was behind Hermione. "The headmaster wishes to see you," she said and Harry followed her out of the portrait door.

She lead him to second floor ending at a stone gargoyle where they stop.

"Chocolate Frogs," Professor McGonagall said and the stone gargoyle moved revealing a spiral staircase and Professor McGonagall beckoned Harry forward onto the staircase.

Harry rode the staircase up to the top ending at a oak door with a brass knocker the shape of a griffin and Harry knocked on the door before entering through the door. Harry came into a large circular room with curious silver instruments on a spindle legged table. There were portraits of all the past headmasters and headmistresses hanging around the room and behind the large claw-footed desk was Professor Dumbledore.

"Have a seat Harry," he said indicating toward a chair in front of his desk. Harry took his seat and he looked at Professor Dumbledore who was sitting with his hands on his desks.

"I would like to congratulate you on helping protect Hogsmeade from being overrun by dementors and also on your success in helping others produce a corporal patronus during the D.A. meetings," he said smiling and with his usual twinkle in his eyes when he speaks to Harry.

Harry could not think of anything to say but the dream he had earlier came to the front of his mind. "Professor, I had a dream but in that dream I think I saw the founders of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"You had a dream of the founders? Please tell me what you saw in your dream," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry started to when he first entered what he guessed was Professor Dumbledore's office in the time of the founders. He stated that Salazar had an argument with Godric over allowing only pure bloods to be allowed in Hogwarts leaving out the Muggle-borns. He continued that Salazar made a threat then Helga made a prediction with the crystal ball.

"Is that all your dream Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said when Harry made a pause and Harry nodded.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his desk then approached Fawks, who was on a golden perch, stroking the phoenix. "I believe that your dream was over the past events that had happened at Hogwarts and the prediction that Helga made was about the terror that came from the Chamber of Secrets during your second year," Professor Dumbledore said with a slight frown. "To answer your question why you had it; I cannot answer at the moment."

Harry knew that his meeting with Professor Dumbledore was nearing a end at he started to leave Professor Dumbledore's office. "One more thing Harry," Harry stopped and faced the ancient headmaster just before he had reached the door, "you are starting to master the art of Occlumency and you should continue to empty your mind until I see fit that you can continue on your own."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way back to the common room from the Halloween Feast. Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password 'mandrake root' before entering the common room. Ron took a seat in a chair near the fire as Harry and Hermione went to retrieve their books so they could continue their studying for their Potions' test they have next week. Ron spent much of his time watching the fire dance as Crookshanks nestled himself on the rug in front of the fire like a round ginger rug.

"Why did Professor Dumbledore want to see you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"He only wanted to tell me to continue with my Occlumency until he thinks I can do it on my own," Harry said looking over his Potions' notes.

Ginny had joined them later followed by Neville who too started studying for his Potions' test. Ginny took out her History of Magic notes and tried to study since she had poor notes. Harry knew that Professor Binns, the only ghost professor, spoke in a voice that sounded like a vacuum, putting all of his students asleep in the first few minutes of class.

Harry tried to study but his mind wondered elsewhere to the prophecy that he had heard near the end of the summer term the previous year. Hermione was the first to notice his expression over her notes.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" she asked setting her notes in her lap.

"I fine Hermione," Harry answered.

"I think your lying, Harry. I can tell by the look on your face that you are hiding something."

"Come off it Hermione," Ron snapped at Hermione.

"Don't you two start," Harry snapped before Hermione could answer.

"Harry, I just though of something," Ginny spoke up appearing to have heard Harry's voice while Neville listened. "I just remembered that the initials on the prophecy matches Professor Dumbledore's."

"Are you sure?" Hermione started but caught on what Ginny had started. "The first and last letters on that prophecy of who heard it is A.D, Albus Dumbledore."

"Where are you getting at Hermione?" Ron asked apparently not even getting what Hermione was saying.

"Okay," Harry spoke before Hermione could argue back, "Professor Dumbledore told me what the prophecy said since he was the one who heard it, and the one who spoke it was Professor Trelawney." No one spoke after Harry had said this.

"What did the prophecy say?" Hermione said in a shaky, timid voice.

Harry made sure that no one else was in earshot and told them what the prophecy said. Everyone around him was horror stricken at what Harry had said.

"Just think it might have been me," Neville said in a whisper.

"The only reason I was marked is because Voldemort (Ginny, Ron, and Neville winced at the name) valued pure bloods over half-bloods since my mom was Muggle-born.

"You know," Hermione started slowly regaining her voice and her fear vanishing, "I read somewhere of an old, I think Chinese, proverb that said '_Good shall always conquer evil_'."

"You are not going to believe something out of a book at a time like this!" Ron snapped thinking that is not true.

"Ron, Harry over came many dangers that tied to evil and he has been able to conquer them," Hermione snapped before returning to her notes and Ron gave out a heavy sigh showing that he does not believe her. While on the other hand Ginny was able to regain her voice.

"I think you are right Hermione. I think Harry is a beacon of hope in this dark time," Ginny said slowly regaining her voice and Neville said that he agrees too.

Harry tried to study his notes but his mind wondered, 'Why must I suffer while others are perfectly happy without someone trying to murder you'. Another stronger voice in his head spoke that sounded like Hermione's, 'Good shall _always_ conquer evil'. Harry now thought that Hermione may be right; he had help save an entire village from the threat of the dementors and he had always been able to halt and escape from Lord Voldemort to live to tell the tale.


	14. Quidditch Season Begins

Chapter Fourteen

_Quidditch Season Begins_

The start of November came and with the colder weather came the start of Quidditch. Harry and Ron were kept busy with practice everyday, but they also had the advantage since Malfoy had his detention extended until Christmas break. The day after the dementor attack on Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore made an important announcement after the morning post arrived with an article on the attack on Hogsmeade, "In light of what happened at Hogsmeade, no student will be allowed outside the castle after dinner and Aurors will be patrolling the grounds day and night. All students visiting Hogsmeade on any visiting weekends will be escorted to and from Hogsmeade by Aurors. Furthermore, I would like to congratulate all students who had helped prevent the dementors from hurting anyone by producing a corporal patronus. I award each student who had participated in preventing any lose of life fifty points." The Great Hall erupted into cheers for the first time in three hundred years; Slytherin had fallen behind by over two hundred points putting them in last place. Harry could see Malfoy's face as he was fuming that Dumbledore had awarded points for the preventing any lose of life.

Harry and Ron had just entered the Gryffindor common room after a long and wet practice in the sheet of rain that had brewed outside for the past two days. Hermione had been doing her Arithmancy homework as they walked in to warm themselves by the fire. Ginny had joined them later by the fire since she looked like she had a hard time moving since the cold wind made it worse outside in the air.

Harry left to change into some dry robes and then to start on his homework that he had not started on since Quidditch practice started daily. Harry pulled out his essay for Professor Pierce so that Hermione could check it before he could call it complete. Ron and Ginny left to change in their dormitory and returned to start on their homework. Hermione had just finished her Arithmancy homework to start on her Ancient Runes essay just as Harry had finished his first draft of his essay for Professor Pierce.

"Very good Harry, but you just need to reword parts of your essay since it looks like you said it out of the book," Hermione said returning his essay with editing marks on it. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking? You are doing better at keeping up with your homework since you told us what the prophecy said."

Ron, who said writing his essay, scribbled on his parchment since Hermione spoke about the prophecy, "Are you still going on about that… phrase you read about?" he spat out.

Hermione refused to answer Ron's question and returned to her Ancient Runes essay.

The date of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, drew closer and there had been fights between the two houses. There had been several second year Gryffindors sent to the hospital wing due to the fact that several seventh year Slytherins failed to hit Katie Bell, who had been talking Ginny over some last minute plays. Those seventh year Slytherins earned themselves a month's worth detention by Professor McGonagall, thanks to the efforts of Professor Pierce and her Prior Spell Charm. Harry could also tell that he was a target by the Slytherins, but since he was surrounded by other Gryffindors; the Slytherins had no chance. Malfoy tried to curse Harry but he ended up missing him and hitting a suit of armor that fell, unfortunately, on Professor McGonagall ending with her taking fifty points from Slytherin plus detention when he returns for the next term and a possible detention during a Slytherin match; if he doesn't straighten up his attitude. With that threat from Professor McGonagall, Malfoy didn't try anything that would make Harry miss the match, but that didn't stop him from making insults and from trying other attempts to make in him miss the match.

The night before the match, the Gryffindors held a party after dinner celebrating a victory since the Slytherins could not practice since they didn't have the pitch and Malfoy couldn't practice due to his detentions. There was something rapping at the window of the tower. Seamus Finnigan opened the door and a eagle owl flew in and all eyes were on the owl as it landed on the rug near where Crookshanks was laying. It had a small box in its talons and after dropping its parcel it flew out the open window.

"Who do you think it's from?" Seamus asked.

Harry rose out of his chair to read the note attached to the parcel. He read it; then reread it allowed:

_Here is something to annoy the Slytherins during the first match._

_Fred and George Weasley_

"What would we need to annoy the Slytherins for?" Hermione asked while she tried to study her Ancient Rune notes.

"Whatever it is; they must have used a Shrinking Charm on that parcel in order to carry it here," Katie Bell said making her way towards Harry and taking the parcel from Harry then give it a tap with her wand.

The parcel quivered and she dropped it as Crookshanks backed off hissing as he made his way toward Hermione. The parcel came to the size of a crate as Neville slowly made his way towards the box knowing what the twins were capable of. He opened it and there were hats with what looked like lion heads on the top; there was also another note on top of the hats.

"These hats will roar every time Gryffindor makes a great play, but be warned we only made these to work for the Slytherin game only. Don't let them see them until it's time for the game so that they will not criticize them," Neville read the note, but everyone didn't speak on what to do with them.

"Do they think we don't know what those two are capable of?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but since I was made the new commentator by Professor McGonagall," Seamus Finnigan said crossing over to the crate picking up a hat before clearing his throat, "**GRYFFINDOR SCORE!**" After he said this all of the hats let out a realistic roar making everyone in the room jump.

No one spoke for several minutes until Ron spoke, "That's bloody brilliant! They go through the trouble of making something that is almost as annoying as Malfoy's failed attempt to make us look bad with that song of his."

Harry could recall the song that Malfoy made in an attempt to make Ron miss his goals, but it failed when the rest of the school tired of the song reversed it to turn in favor of Gryffindor making them win the Quidditch Cup for the second year. Katie Bell called an end to the party owning that they needed some rest for the big game the next day.

Harry entered with the Great Hall the next morning with the rest of the team to applause from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. He sat down with the rest of the team and started to try to eat some breakfast before the big game. The team ate in silent and Harry could see the Slytherin team in deep discussion and Harry knew that they were planning something foul to do during the game.

Harry left with the rest of the team with applause from the rest of the school and jeers from the Slytherin table. The team changed silently as they prepared for the game. Katie Bell gave the team one last pep talk, "Okay, we practiced longer and harder than those blokes and since they have not been able to practice as a team with their Seeker in detention; we have this game won. Just remember what we went over during practice and shall we give them all we've got." The team cheered and went in single file toward the field.

They entered the pitch and the cheers of the crowd could be heard. Three-fourths of the crowd wore scarlet red and chanted "**GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!"** The Gryffindor team made their way toward the center of the pitch where the Slytherin team awaited. Madam Hooch, a woman with eyes like a hawk, stood with a chest near her feet as she waited for the Gryffindor team.

"Captains shake hands," she said as Katie and Montague approached to shake hands. Harry could tell that he was trying to crush her hand as they shook. They both backed off toward their respectful teams.

"On my whistle, one, two, three," she blew her whistle and kicked open the trunk releasing three balls and using her wand tossing a red ball into the air.

"Okay we are off, Katie Bell of Gryffindor is in possession," Harry could hear Seamus Finnigan commentating as Harry flew above the action as he took a last look at Malfoy before searching for the minuscule Golden Snitch. "She passes it to Simpson, who passes it to Ginny Weasley; OUCH, nice Bludger hit by Crabbe, intercepted by Warrington and passes it to--NO! Intercepted by Bell; passes it to Weasley; now to Simpson; back to Weasley who passes it to Bell. She shoots-SHE SCORES!"

After Katie's score Harry heard a loud roar from the crowd, and Harry saw that Fred and George not only sent the hats to Gryffindor; but to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too. There was a groan from the crowd and Madam Hooch's whistle. It turned out that Goyle had sent a Bludger toward Katie after she scored earning Gryffindor a penalty shot.

The crowd remained silent, "SHE SCORES!" The crowd cheered as their hats roared as Gryffindor lead 20-0.

"Now Bletchley passes to Pucey; who passes to Warrington back to Pucey; OUCH, nice Bludger hit be Colin. Now Gryffindor in possession with Ginny who passes it to Bell; back to Ginny; to Simpson; now back to Bell; to Ginny; she shoots--SHE SCORES!" there was another groan and both Crabbe and Goyle had sent both Bludgers at Ginny who was hit in the chest but was able to dodge the second one. Gryffindor was awarded with another penalty shot.

"SHE SCORES!"

The game was now starting to get very reckless with the Slytherin Beaters hitting the Bludgers at the Chasers who scored and hitting the Chasers with their bats. Harry ran into Malfoy who was also facing him. They looked at each other with extreme hatred. Harry wanted to hurt Malfoy badly but fearing a foul; he didn't do anything, but there was something he could do.

He faked a look to the ground and dove with Malfoy following. Harry deliberately slowed down giving Malfoy a chance to catch up. They were now even as they came closer to the ground; Harry pulled out of the dive. _CRUNCH_; Malfoy had hit the ground hard as Madam Hooch's whistle blew giving Slytherin a timeout. As Harry landed with the rest of the team; he was congratulated for pulling that feint.

"_Brilliant_ move Harry!" Ron shouted as he looked to see Malfoy standing clearly fuming for following for that trick.

"_Only_ if Wood was here to _see this_!" Katie Bell shouted who was referring to the former Gryffindor team captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew once again and the teams kicked off. Gryffindor now was leading 70-0; thanks partly to the efforts of the Creevey brothers and Katie's brilliant Chaser plays.

"You _think_ that I would fall for a move like that Potter!" Malfoy shouted clearly angry that Harry had pulled out of an International Quidditch maneuver. Then Harry saw it, the Golden Snitch, zooming below them and toward the ground. Harry dove again with Malfoy shouting, "I'm not falling for _that_ again!" Harry placed himself as flat as he could on his broom as he closed on the Snitch. The Snitch was now zooming along the ground as Harry closed in on the Snitch and he clamped his hand around the Snitch as the crowd cheered themselves hoarse over the roaring of their hats.

Harry felt a Bludger hit him on the side of his face knocking his glasses off then he felt himself hit the ground. He slowly rose to his feet just when he felt the second Bludger hit him in the back of the head. He felt his kneels touch the ground before darkness set in.

Harry woke up with his head throbbing and his vision blurred. Harry felt his glasses being put on by someone; it was Hermione with tears in her eyes. The look on her and the rest of the team's face was pure terror that he was able to survive being hit.

"What happened?" Harry whispered since he couldn't speak normally at the moment.

"Well," Ron began, "for once mate; you were hit in the head by two Bludgers. Crabbe and Goyle both got detention for what they did, and Montague was fuming at Malfoy for not following you into a dive for the second time."

"Did we win?" Harry said weakly.

"We did mate," Ron said smiling.

Madam Pomfrey came with a goblet, "He needs rest since he was hit by both Bludgers," she said briskly as she helped Harry drink the contents of the goblet. "This will help quell any swelling and help you sleep." She them shooed his guest out of the hospital wing muttering of the dangerous Quidditch brings.


	15. A Christmas Tradition

Chapter Fifteen

_A Christmas Tradition_

Harry stayed in the hospital wing for the next day before being released just as lunch ended. Ron and Hermione were just on their way toward the hospital wing to visit Harry. Hermione suggested a walk on the grounds, and they left for the grounds only to be stopped by Malfoy and his cronies.

"You think pulling that stunt during the Quidditch match will make you more famous," he sneered.

"I never said that, but that was the only way I could think of to hurt you without resisting attacking you by any other means," Harry said calmly.

Malfoy drew his wand--"Mr. Malfoy!"

It was Professor McGonagall coming down the staircase with a list of students who will be staying for the Christmas holiday. "Mr. Malfoy, I doubt that you would want anymore detentions than you already have."

Harry and Hermione took the moment to leave while dragging Ron from watching Professor McGonagall punish Malfoy.

Ron argued that he wanted to see Malfoy talk his way out of it, but Hermione reminded him that Malfoy is out to get revenge on Harry. They walked the grounds as they passed several students participating in a snowball fight as there was a light snow fall.

Harry woke up early at the start of the holidays and dressed silently so not to wake his roommates. As the made his way down the staircase and to the landing; he was greeted by Crookshanks. Crookshanks greeted him by going around Harry's legs once before returning to lie in front of the fire. Harry was making his way toward the portrait door; he bumped accidentally into Hermione.

"Sorry, Harry," she said looking up at him. "Uh, Harry," she pointed above them and Harry looked and they underneath a mistletoe. "You know Harry; it is a Christmas tradition to kiss the girl under the mistletoe."

Harry couldn't register what Hermione had said. He was looking her in a new light; the sun's early rays pierced through the frosted window and the early burning fire in the fireplace.

"Harry," Hermione's voice came and shook Harry back to earth.

"Sorry," Harry said slightly red, "you did say it was a Christmas tradition Hermione." Hermione blushed even harder as Harry said this.

They slowly etched themselves closer and closer to each other. Hermione had to stand on her toes in order to become even in height with Harry. They kissed and Harry thought of the moment he had kissed Cho Chang the previous year, but without the tears on her face. This moment was completely different for Harry; for the first time he felt that he had found that special someone he could relate to, but when would it be the right time to tell her.

Harry and Hermione broke from their kiss both turning red in the face and Harry began to speak, "I don't think we should--" until he was interrupted by Hermione.

"I agree with you Harry," she said indicating that they would not tell anyone about their kiss underneath the mistletoe.

They exited the common room and made their way down the flights of stairs toward the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated with twelve Christmas trees and enchanted snow falling from the enchanted ceiling. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat breakfast. The Great Hall was all but empty except for a few students who woke up early at some of the tables, but Harry didn't see any Slytherins at the Slytherin table. Ron joined them a few minutes later with steam coming out of his ears.

"I went to see Madam Pomfrey about my cold and she gave me a goblet of Pepper Up Potion to quell my cold," Ron said with a nasally voice while he sat down. "It also looks like I'd better stay inside for the day so Madam Pomfrey does not become angry at me for being irresponsible for not taking care of myself."

"I think you are right, Ron, since you don't want to make that cold any worse than it might get later on," Hermione said after swallowing her porridge.

Harry and Hermione finished eating breakfast and left Ron to finish eating since he couldn't leave the school since he didn't want to make Madam Pomfrey any angrier about a student being irresponsible overtheir health. They left through the oak doors and into the early morning frost and light snow. They walked the grounds where there were several other students from other houses and other years having a snowball fight.

Harry and Hermione kept their distance from the fight but that didn't stop some of the participants from bewitching the snowballs to hit Harry and Hermione. Hermione was particularly irritated when one of the snowballs went down the back of her robes and it took all of Harry's strength to stop her from putting her anger on them.

"Hermione, you should let them have some fun," Harry said as they walked toward their usual spot under the tree near the lake.

"I know Harry, but bewitching the snowballs to hit someone should be against the rules," Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry.

They watched several students who were ice skating on the now frozen lake as some of the snowball fighting students bewitched the snowballs to hit passers by. Hermione approached them to tell them to stop bewitching snowballs, but she ended up being hit with more snowballs and some of them went down the back of her robes. Harry stepped in and pulled Hermione away as he too was pelted by snowballs.

They made it to the safety of the oak doors where the last of the snowballs stopped hitting them.

"You should have let me punish them, Harry," Hermione said firmly.

"Yes, and end up being pelted with even more snowballs than you already have been hit with," Harry said as they climbed the flights of stairs toward the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"_Gillyweed_," Hermione answered and the Fat Lady opened up and Harry and Hermione went to front of the fire to warm up. Ron was sitting in a chair near the fire apparently asleep.

Harry and Hermione took seats in the chairs by the fire and Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts and he heard voices behind a door. He reached for the door and he opened. He saw three of the founders gathered around a desk and they took no notice of Harry as he entered and closed the door.

"Did you two find anything in the corridors?" asked the well built man in scarlet red robes.

"No Godric, I didn't find anything strange," the witch with dark brown hair and blue robes.

"Neither did I," the witch with black hair and yellow robes.

"Nothing? Are you sure Rowena and Helga that you have checked all corridors?" the man called Godric asked.

"Yes, Godric I have check all floors and possible hiding places for Salazar's great beast," the witch in blue robes said.

"I think there is only one thing to do to protect Hogwarts from any danger that Helga has predicted," Godric said before turning toward a bird that was hidden from view. It was the same scarlet red swan-sized bird with golden tail feathers Harry had seen in his dream before. "You said that in your prediction that a young boy used a sword to slay to the great beast, Helga?"

"Yes, that is what I said," Helga said with the slight hint of fear.

Godric took an old looking wizards hat that was sitting on a stand not far from the bird and took out a jewel incrusted sword that was fasten to his robes. He then took his wand out of his robes and levitated the sword and hat. The sword shrunk and vanished into the hat itself.

He then turned toward the bird stroking it, "Now my pet, I know that you are very intelligent and I need your help. You have heard what Helga has said, and when you see that young lad and sense his great courage when the danger arrives from that great beast; you will understand."

"What do you tend to do?" the witch called Rowena said.

"If my prediction is correct, the great beast is something only Salazar and an heir of his bloodline can control it. I intend to make sure that only a _true_ Gryffindor can use my sword to save this school from that beast Salazar has hidden."

"Harry," Harry woke up and it was Hermione probing him.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"It's nearly time for lunch mate," Ron answered standing up to stretch.

The next several weeks were spent inside since there was a blizzard that kept the students indoors. Harry woke up late on Christmas day to find presents on his bed. He pulled the curtains back on his bed to find that he was not the only one awake. His roommates greeted him with a "Happy Christmas," and he did so to them to before opening his first gift.

His first gift was a knitted sweater and a box of homemade sweets from Mrs. Weasley. He set it aside and opened his next gift; which was an album of pictures they had found while looking through the attic of his parents' home; Hagrid had sent him of Harry's favorite sweets; Ron had sent him a book called _The History of Quidditch_; Hermione had sent him a set of Seeker's safety glasses with a note that said that he is able to see without his glasses and that they repelled all foreign substances.

Harry put his gifts away and dressed before heading out of the dormitory toward the common room with Ron following. Hermione was already sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. Happy Christmas, Harry," she greeted them as they came into view of her. "Thanks of the book Harry," she said holding up book Harry had gotten her since she said that she thought of returning as a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

They left the common room for lunch as several of the other Gryffindors left also. They ate, talked, and laughed during the Christmas feast which had roast turkeys, roast and boiled potatoes, plus several other side dishes, and wizard crackers. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had eaten, they had decided to visit Hagrid out of Christmas cheer.

They crossed the grounds toward Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. They heard Fang's booming barks as he tried to greet the ones who knocked. Hagrid had to hold onto Fang's collar to allow them to enter without being knocked down by Fang. They talked and drank some of Hagrid's tea as Fang rested his head on Hagrid's leg. They asked how Grawp and Buckbeak were doing.

Hagrid let out a chuckle, "Grawp is doing much better and he is keeping those centaurs away from him and Buckbeak is in a small shelter that's been bewitched with a spell to keep his shelter comfy for him to sleep in during the winter. "Has that Malfoy git stopped callin' yer a 'Mudblood', Hermione?"

"I don't think he has learned his lesson yet, but I think that he would earn himself more detention by the end of the summer term," Hermione replied.

Hagrid just chuckled as he sipped his tea. They stayed for hours before heading out to walk on the grounds. They passed several years of students in a snowball fight and some of them through snowballs at them trying to get them to join them. Ron joined since he was hit on the side of his head but only ended up being the target and had to retreat toward the castle as he was chased by bewitched snowballs pelting him. Harry and Hermione ran toward the castle in an effort to not be a target also, but that didn't stop them from being hit by the bewitched snowballs.

They reached the common room to warm up by the fire as Crookshanks stretched in a chair by the fire before greeting them. After Hermione had warmed up, she went up her dormitory and came back with her bag fill of books.

"You're not starting on homework during Christmas?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Ron, we have our N.E.W.T.s coming up next year and you should start taking your studies more seriously if you want to go into the Ministry. If you need me, I'll be in the library," Hermione said as she left.

Harry too thought that Hermione had a point but Ron was in a bad mood and to argue was pointless. Harry went to retrieve his books and left to join Hermione in the library. He climbed down the flights of stairs and met Peeves, who was putting pails of water over the doors to fall on the next person to pass through them.

Peeves cackled as Harry approached, "If is it isn't Potty-Wee Potter. Doing school work on Christmas Day? Do you want to turn into that "Little Miss Know-It-All?" Harry knew that the poltergeist was talking about Hermione and Peeves doesn't listen to anyone except the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost.

Footsteps were heard and were coming it was Professor Pierce. Peeves smiled widely as she approached, "If it isn't Fiery Pierce?"

Harry knew that Peeves shown respect toward the teachers and the only one he'd teased was Lupin when he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She only let out a small smile, "You know Peeves, you shouldn't put that there or Filch would have your head if he gets soaked with iced cold water in front of the room where he gets his supplies." she pointed toward the door and Harry knew what door Peeves was trying to set the pail on. It was the Room of Requirement, a room where Harry first head the D.A. meetings before the club was known to the whole school.

Peeves just cackled unmoved since Harry knew that Peeves enjoyed making Filch's life miserable. "I wonder what ever happened to your friend, the auburn emerald know-it-all," Peeves cackled.

Professor Pierce almost dropped her book but said calmly, "Very well Peeves, I'll make sure the Bloody Baron hears of this," after hearing 'Bloody Baron' Peeves jumped and hit the pail above him and it fell onto his head soaking him. Peeves left cursing and hitting suits of armor as he zoomed through the corridors.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, you are not enjoying the weather outside," she asked Harry.

"No, not since I was hit with bewitched snowballs," Harry replied.

"I can see that you must be heading to the library to join your friend, Miss Granger," she said spotting Harry's bag. "I need to be off since I have things that need to be done, Mr. Potter," she said then set off in the opposite direction.

"Professor Pierce," Harry called out and she stopped, "what did Peeves mean about your friend?" after Harry asked this she dropped her book with a thud on the ground.

"Nothing, he must just being himself since he liked placing jokes on students who have a sense-of-humor," she said picking up her book then turned to leave.

Harry thought about what Peeves had said, but something came into mind, "Professor Pierce," she turned to face him again, "was Peeves talking about my mom?" she dropped her book again and didn't bother picking it up.

"How'd you guess?" she asked with her voice slightly hoarse.

"For one thing, how may people at this school at emerald green eyes?" Harry asked.

"Come with me Mr. Potter," she said picking up her book.


	16. The Diary of Lily Evans

Chapter Sixteen

_The Diary of Lily Evans_

Harry followed her down the flights of stairs and into her office on the second floor. Her office had bookshelves along the walls filled with books and on her desk were pictures facing her chair that were hidden form Harry's view.

"Sit, Mr. Potter," she said pointing to a chair in front of her desk.

Harry set his bag down near the chair and sat down.

"I am not sure if I am the person to tell you this, but Peeves was referring to your mother, Lily," she said trying to hide her tears in her face.

"You knew her," Harry asked stunned.

"Yes, I knew her," her tears slowly disappearing and with a smile. "We were in the same year and house. She, as Peeves said, was a know-it-all, but your friend, Miss Granger, is more of one than Lily was. We were both close friends and I had an opportunity to visit her family during the summer. I met her sister, Petunia, and she wouldn't stay in the same room as me; if see can that is. I think it was jealousy that drove her away from her sister and the threat of the Dark Lord that was present at the time."

"My Aunt Petunia jealous?" Harry asked shocked.

"I think it was, and she fears for her life since at that time; there was danger. She also hoped that if she moved as far away from Lily as possible; she and her recent family after she had married will be safe. During Petunia and Lily's parents' funeral, since it was only their immediate family. A clause in their will stated 'if Petunia does not settle her affairs with Lily; she forfeits any inheritance toward her son when he comes of age'."

"What happened?"

"Well, Vernon thought it was a mistake and tried to pry it from Lily's hands. Your father thought otherwise, he cursed him and Petunia told Vernon what Lily was. Vernon was as angry as ever since that incident."

"That is why he hates me."

"That may be the reason since they were told of the amount that you and your cousin might inherit from them. Your aunt and uncle fear that they might loose that inheritance, and your uncle confronted your father in an attempt to apologize and to tell him to stay away from his family. They had an heated argument since Vernon made, what James thought, were serious insults but with the threat of being jinxed again, Vernon backed off; with the help of Lily who had tried to calm your father from doing what he said he was going to do, of course."

"That may be the reason that he does not like unusual things in their house."

"True, but with the threat of the Dark Lord's return; Petunia now fears for her family's life and she kept you in the house. I have one thing that I was keeping for you, but since Peeves let slip of me being friends with her," she bent over and pull out a book that was in a cabinet.

It was a thick book that looked perfectly preserved and on the cover were golden letters etched on the cover: _Property of Lillian "Lily" Evans_. "Your mother's diary, Harry," she said handing the book to Harry with renewed tears in her eye and a smile.

Harry hurried to the library two flights up with the diary in his bag. He tried to keep his mind on his studies, but the thought that he had his mother's diary with him weighed on his mind. He spent his nights reading it and anytime that he was alone which was hard since a recent blizzard kept all students indoors. He read the diary and found out that Lily disliked what James had done to other students, but she had a secret crush on him. Harry was surprised that his mother had a crush on James since James had a tendency to curse other students; one of them was Severus Snape. Harry also read that Lily always followed the rules to the book and did all of her homework the day it was assigned.

The day before the start of the term, Harry was reading his mother's diary until he fell asleep. He was walking the corridors of Hogwarts when he came across an open door where three other figures were standing in deep conversation.

"It has been fifty years since Salazar left Hogwarts and made that threat," said a well built man with hair that started to turn gray wearing red robes.

"Yes Godric, and we haven't found out what he is hiding in this school," said the graying hair witch in blue robes.

"I still fear what Salazar has planed of this school," said the graying hair witch yellow robes.

The witch in blue gave out a deep sigh and consulted a crystal ball. The crystal ball started emitting clouded images. She waved her hands over the crystal ball and gave a small sigh.

"I see something," she said giving out a gasp.

"What is it Helga?" the man called Godric asked.

"I see three figures united under a single banner vanquishing a great evil," she said in a calm voice.

A crash woke Harry up with a start, he pulled back the curtains and he saw Neville getting off his feet. As it turned out, Neville tripped over his trunk waking everyone in the room. Harry changed and left for the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before his fist lesson.

"Now everyone," Professor Pierce said went the bell rang, "we will now review how to do the Patronus charm before we start learning how to think under extreme pressure."

For the first half hour, the class reviewed how to produce a patronus and the majority of the class now can produce one; except for a few Slytherins, which included Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. The rest of the class was spent learning how to think under extreme pressure. Harry was able to do the lesson almost flawlessly ending up missing the bewitched target he was supposed to hit. They rest of the class had a harder time than Harry; except for Hermione, who was able to keep her head cool was able to do almost as well as Harry. Harry laughed silently as Malfoy had a very hard time since Harry knew that Malfoy was thinking of showing Harry that he could do better.

After class ended, the class was given homework to do an essay over a chapter that was about thinking under pressure. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their ways from the Great Hall after lunch for Charms when they were stopped by Malfoy. Malfoy looked around and Harry was sure that there was no teachers in earshot.

"You think that you can do better than the rest of us Potter?" he sneered.

Harry didn't say anything but helped Hermione stop Ron from attacking Malfoy. Malfoy, seeing this, started taunting them and about their families. Ron was now starting to fight his way toward Malfoy but was restrained by several Gryffindors causing the Slytherins around them to laugh. Malfoy took out his wand and pointed at Harry. He muttered a spell, but Harry dodged and the spell hit a suit of armor. There was a startled scream as the suit of armor fell on the ground.

The suit of armor had fallen on Professor McGonagall and she gave Malfoy a stern look, "That will be fifty points from Slytherin and detention for a month for your actions."

Charms class was quite eventful and fun. They learned how to conjure items. Hermione was quite good at making chairs appear earning Gryffindor ten points. Harry succeeded just after her also earning Gryffindor ten points.


	17. Escapes

Chapter Seventeen

_Escapes_

The month of February came quick for Harry since he was kept busy with his schoolwork, his Occlumency lessons with Professor Dumbledore; which was going extremely well, the D.A. meetings, during his free time he read his mother's diary and Quidditch practice had resumed. The Gryffindors led the Quidditch Cup ahead of Ravenclaw by twenty points. Slytherin almost lost to Ravenclaw 150-140 the previous month.

The months past without incident; if you don't count Malfoy cursing other students resulting with Slytherin losing points. Katie Bell piled on Quidditch practice forcing Harry and Ron to have late nights with homework. Gryffindor were favorites for the Quidditch Cup. A few days before the match against Hufflepuff, Malfoy tried an ill-fated attempt to make Harry miss the match, but ended up getting more detention from Professor Pierce. Malfoy again forced his anger on some first years from the other houses. A few hours before game, Harry came in with the rest of the team with applause from the Gryffindor table. Before Harry and Ron left to change into their robes, Hermione gave them both a good luck kiss and left for the stands.

Hermione took a seat behind Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and awaited the start of the match. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match started and Hermione felt a strong poke behind her head. It was Malfoy.

"So Mudblood, are you lonely without the Weasel to keep you company," he sneered and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

"You now Malfoy. You should exercise some caution since you now have detention with Professor Pierce," she said and there was a groan and when Hermione turned; Ron had made a save and passed the Quaffle to Katie Bell.

"Potter won't be living long Mudblood."

"You'd better be careful or I will be reporting you."

"You're reporting _me_ on the crime of calling you a 'Mudblood', Mudblood," Malfoy's insult was not heard since the crowd cheered as both Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker both made a sharp dive toward the ground.

The Hufflepuff Seeker pulled out of the dive out of fear from hitting the ground and Harry caught the Golden Snitch and Gryffindor won 150-0. Malfoy made a groan when Harry caught the Snitch and left; taking his anger on several of the other students not in his house. That night, the Gryffindors had a party in the common room celebrating their victory over Ravenclaw. The party lasted close to midnight until Professor McGonagall told them to end the party.

Harry had a hard time trying to sleep since his roommates refused to sleep since the Quidditch victory earlier that day. Harry had fallen in a deep, dreamless sleep after he had cleared his mind.

The weeks and months pasted without much trouble forHarryas the time for exams came closer and closer. The finial Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, ended with Gryffindor winning the game in a close game in which both teams continued to score keeping it a close game and the Quidditch Cup. The teachers piled on the work and studies as exams drew closer forcing the students to stay indoors during beautiful days and causing late nights for them. At the same time for the past few weeks, there has been a breakout at Azkaban and attacks on Muggle villages causing panic throughout the school except for the Slytherins.

Malfoy had begun taunting Harry stating that Malfoy's father would get out of Azkaban. The day after exams, Malfoy started taunting Harry even more almost forcing Harry to hit with a curse. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their afternoon under their usual spot under the tree near the lake. They had spent the day relaxing and talking about the coming summer. Ron asked Harry what he was going to do to his aunt and uncle, much to Hermione's displeasure, but Harry's reply was 'only to taunt Dudley'.

Harry's scare erupted into pain and screams were heard as students started running away from hooded figures. Harry's first and only guess was Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but why were they here at Hogwarts with Dumbledore as headmaster. Harry started approaching one of the figures, but Ron and Hermione were tried to stop him.

"Harry Potter," the figure hissed like a snake as Harry neared earshot, "we meet again." The figure had the pale face and look of a snake as the figure watched Harry try to walk towards him while being held back by his friends.


	18. Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter Eighteen

_Prophecy Fulfilled_

Lord Voldemort didn't wait for Harry to answer; he waved his wand and a golden dome encircled them disabling any escape. "Well Harry Potter, there is no escape and you have trapped your friends in this dome," he hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you," Harry said louder than he should have, but this only made Voldemort laugh harder.

"You have trapped your friends, but they can witness your defeat. Now let me see what is in your head since I know that Dumbledore has already told you what the prophecy said. Speaking of Dumbledore, he is at the Ministry helping prevent a supposed attack there and by the time he returns; you will be dead."

Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes and Harry knew that Voldemort was trying to find out what the prophecy had said but Harry was ready for what was going to happen. "Since I already know what the first part of the prophecy said I shall just find out the rest of it. My, my," he hissed after a few short seconds, "you have studied the skill of Occlumency, but that does not matter. I still can find out from your pathetic friends since you might have told them also. I think the Mudblood will be the one to tell me," he hissed his eyes now on Hermione.

"Leave her out of this," Harry shouted.

"Where are your manners in the art of dueling, Harry?" he hissed. "Yes, I do mark you as my equal," as he continued to open her mind further, "don't struggle; you will be the next to die after Harry's death."

After a few tense moments, Voldemort failed to extract the prophecy any further from Hermione. "Well, that was something that I did not count on; a Mudblood mastering Occlumency for the first time and without any lessons. That leaves the last of your friends Harry Potter." Harry looked at Ron out of the corner of his eye and saw that Ron was petrified with fear, but Voldemort got what he wanted. He cackled evilly, "So, it seems that we must both die, but that does not matter to me since I have cheated death before and I can do it again."

"Now, it's time for you to die, Harry Potter," he hissed then snapped his fingers causing ropes to spring up from the ground constricting Ron and Hermione at the same time they dropped their wands. "Now Harry Potter," he hissed and cackled pointing his wand at him, "you can either dodge; letting your friends die, or sacrifice yourself for them."

"Harry you _can't_," Hermione tearfully screamed with tears in her eyes. Ron was not able to speak due to the fact that he was _still_ paralyzed with fear.

A ball of flames erupted above them and a sword appeared before piercing the ground in front of Harry. Harry drew the sword and recognized it immediately; it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor that he had used to slay the basilisk at the end of his second year.

Voldemort just cackled then shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_," before Harry was ready. Harry didn't know what magical properties the sword held, but knowing that the sword was sent to him. He prepared to block the spell by crossing his hands with the sword ready to parry any attack.

The spell hit the sword and Harry heard Hermione start crying harder; this was the last thing he would hear. Voldemort started to cackle louder but his cackling subsided just as the blinding green light faded. "That is _not_ possible!" he hissed as Harry opened his eyes surprised that he was still standing. The sword began to glow an eerie color the same as Voldemort's killing curse; then subsided to its original color.

"Hermione," Harry heard Ron shout.

"Harry, but what happened?" she said in a relieved and at the same time a timid voice.

The ropes constricting Ron and Hermione vanished as another flaming ball appeared. This time it was a swan-like bird that Harry knew too well, it was Fawks. By the time Fawks landed on a rock near them, Ron and Hermione had already retrieved their wands; ready for the ensuring battle to come.

"What do you three intend to do?" Voldemort hiss with a hint of fear in his voice since witnessing the failed curse. "The prophecy foretells a defeat and that does not concern you two."

"Harry is our friend and we will stand by him until your evil is no more!" Hermione shouted as her courage began to grow.

"That's right!" Ron shouted, but with a hint of fear in his voice.

Voldemort cackled at their words, "You think you can help him when I sense fear in both of you. I am not sure why this bird is here, but I will deal with it first," Voldemort said pointing his wand toward Fawks.

Before Voldemort began to mutter the incantation, Harry raised his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry was not the only one to shout that incantation, Ron and Hermione also shouted the same incantation as if they were on the same page. The red jets emitting from their wands joined together as the jets approached Voldemort. Their combined spells hit Voldemort knocking him against the dome, but failing to knock his wand out of his long scaly hand.

Voldemort groaned as he got up and all that Harry, Ron, and Hermione could do is gawk at what had transpired. Their combined spell was enough to stop Voldemort and to save their lives. "That is not possible," Voldemort hissed as he got up of the ground.

"Now, I shall end all your lives," he hissed, but before Voldemort could raise his wand; Fawks broke into an eerie song that made Voldemort clamp his long fingers over his ears and groaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Ron asked horrorstricken that they almost came close to dieing.

"I don't know either, but I think the song of that bird, a phoenix (I think), strikes fear in the impure," Hermione said with her courage beginning to rise.

"I don't know why I have this sword, but I think I know what to do with it," Harry said before he started to approach Voldemort while ignoring his friends' cries.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort cried in pain.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted.

Both of their wands joined to form a dark golden light before they were both encased in a dome; leaving out Ron and Hermione. Harry knew what to do the moment the wands connected. "Push it toward Voldemort," Harry thought as Fawks' eerie song filled both domes.

The light between the connected wands started to move back and forth between them and with all of Harry's concentration focused on moving he light; he forced the light toward Voldemort. As the light connected to Voldemort's wand; Voldemort's wand started to quiver and his eyes widened with shock.

Screams were heard from the wand and ghostly images started to immerge from the wand. Harry knew at once what was happening since it had happened before when Voldemort returned near the end of Harry's fourth year. Hundreds of ghostly images had appeared and Voldemort was petrified with fear at the sight of them. Harry had just saw Cedric Diggory appear out of the wand and Harry knew at once who was next. His mother had appeared out of Voldemort's wand then his father appeared.

His mother approached Harry and spoke to him in a voice only he could hear. "When you release the connection; we will only linger for a while. Use that sword and destroy him," she said before turning her eyes toward Voldemort, who was still paralyzed with fear.

Harry started to run at full speed with the sword above his head after he had disconnected his wand from the light; ready to thrust at Voldemort when he was close. Harry was twenty yards… then ten yards… five yards… then he put all of his strength into his thrust and pierced Voldemort's chest causing him to howl in pain. Harry doubled back after he had pierced Voldemort's cold flesh. He had rejoined his friends just as the inner dome that had surrounded Harry and Voldemort vanished.

"What had happened?" Ron had asked surprised at what he and Hermione had witnessed inside the dome.

Voldemort's screams filled the dome as Fawks' song ended. A bright light had started emitting from where the sword had pierced Voldemort's flesh as he tried to send a spell at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Voldemort's flesh started to turn into the texture of a dried riverbed and his form started to crumble away. First his wand hand; then both of his kneels gave way; then an even brighter light erupted from the sword consuming the entire dome blinding all who were present.

After their sight had returned, nothing was visible of Voldemort except for a pure white fire burning from where he stood with the sword still piercing the burning embers. The dome that had surrounded them had vanished and the commotion outside it could be heard. Curses were flying around the grounds as Aurors tried to fend off the Death Eaters. A blinding green light had started to approach Harry and his friends but was stopped by a very short figure. That figure sacrificed himself to protect Harry and his friends' lives.

Another bright light appeared and all of the hooded figures fell to the ground. It was Albus Dumbledore and Harry was glad that he was here, but was he too late to help? The Aurors were busy tying the now unconscious Death Eaters as Professor Dumbledore approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore passed them moving toward the now extinguished embers where Voldemort had once stood; removing the sword and picking Voldemort's wand placing both of them under his robes.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you all please follow me," he said without the hint of the twinkle behind his eyes as Fawks flew and perched on top of Dumbledore's shoulder.

They followed passing several lifeless bodies of downed students and Aurors. They entered the now barren Entrance Hall which had only Aurors moving unconscious bodies toward the hospital wing. No one spoke as they made their way toward the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore gave the password, 'Chocolate Frog'.

The gargoyle jumped aside and a spiral staircase started to emerge as it spiraled upward. Harry could see that Ron and Hermione sere still in shock over what had happened in the dome as he was. They entered his office and Professor Dumbledore crossed behind his desk; placing the sword and Voldemort's wand on his desk as Fawks left his shoulder and landed on his desk.

Professor Dumbledore drew his wand out and conjured two chairs setting them side by side the chair in front of his desk. "Sit," he said and they obeyed with Harry sitting in the center chair with Ron and Hermione sitting on the sides.


	19. The Heir of Gryffindor

Chapter Nineteen

_The Heir of Gryffindor_

"Harry, as well as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I would like to express my gratitude that you all shown courage that sets Gryffindor apart from the other houses. Now tell me what had transpired while you all were in the dome," he said calmly.

Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, told Professor Dumbledore what had happened in the dome. Professor Dumbledore remained silent as they told him how their combined spells were enough to temporally stop Voldemort. After they had finished explaining what had happened, Ron asked Professor Dumbledore, "What was it with that gold rod thing?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry then let out a sigh, "I'm sure Harry has not told you what happened the night he dueled Voldemort after he had returned," although Ron flinched at the sound of the name; Ron and Hermione merely shook their heads. "_Priori Incantatem_," he muttered and Hermione let out a gasp.

"The Reverse Spell Effect," she said and Professor Dumbledore merely nodded.

"I think I will let Miss Granger explain it to you Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said as he saw Ron's bewildered look.

"The Reverse Spell Effect, or _Priori Incantatem_, only occurs when a wand meets its brother, who shares the same core that comes from the same magical creature who gave the core," she said slightly out of breath.

"I still don't get what happened," Ron said still confused.

"As Miss Granger has explained, the Reverse Spell Effect causes, if forced to duel by their casters, one of those wands to regurgitate their spells but in reverse," Professor Dumbledore said now smiling.

"There are two things I don't get," Hermione said with a hand on her chin, "how could our combined spells be enough to disable Voldemort and how can a sword be enough to kill him; even if he could cheat death again?"

"To answer your second question Miss Granger, there is a little known fact about the founders that has not been documented in _Hogwarts, a History_. First of all," he continued at her irritated face that something this important was not documented, "Salazar Slytherin made a threat before leaving Hogwarts for good against all those who are deemed unworthy of magic. A prediction was made by Helga Hufflepuff foretold of the events yet to happen. I mean when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened again."

"I though that Divination was an imprecise branch of magic?" she asked.

"That may be true, but that prediction did come true. To continue, another prediction was made before the deaths of the founders stating, in what I believe said, '_three figures united under a single banner shall conquer all evil'_. That prediction came true tonight since you three have a different core that comes from Ollivander's, who uses three different wand cores. Mr. Weasley, a unicorn hair, Miss Granger, a dragon heartstring, and Harry a phoenix feather," he said while stroking Fawks, who was perched on his desk. "The reason that your spells had such an effect on Voldemort; is when a wand that comes in contact with the other cores from that same maker. The effects on the spells is multiplied causing more damage that intended by the casters. I also think that the prediction can also attribute to the three blood types in the wizarding world: pure-blood, half-blood, and Muggle-born."

"I never heard of something happening like that," Hermione said slightly confused.

"The reason is that it is very _rarely_ witnessed and is not understood by anyone. Now to answer your first question, Miss Granger," he continued at the sight of Hermione's silence, "this sword first became visible when Harry first fought and killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The reason that it was able to protect Harry from Voldemort's curse; it was cast with an ancient charm on the sword, a charm that Voldemort is _very_ aware of, protecting the one who wields it."

"Why was Harry able to obtain the sword and why was your phoenix able to find us?" Hermione asked still confused.

"There is a little know fact that has been lost for one hundred years since Hogwarts was founded; this phoenix, Fawks, was a pet of Godric Gryffindor," he said stroking Fawks and there was dead silence.

"Godric Gryffindor's pet," Ron said after regaining his voice.

"Yes, a pet of Godric Gryffindor. Fawks has been watching Hogwarts and has been in the headmaster's office ever since; except for one headmaster who was allergic to phoenix feathers and at that time, there was not a potion to quell the allergy. Fawks was told by Godric Gryffindor to come to the aid of a young boy with tremendous when Hogwarts was in danger again. Godric Gryffindor hid his sword," indicating to the sword on his desk, "in the school's old sorting hat; which is rumored to belong to him also, until the need arrives. He hid his sword so only a _true_ Gryffindor can find it and wield it," Professor Dumbledore finished and the only person speaking was Hermione, who was muttering what Professor Dumbledore had said under her breath.

"Only a true Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"Only a _true_ Gryffindor," Professor Dumbledore repeated nodding.

There were several moments of silence; unless you count Hermione muttering what Dumbledore said under her breath. Hermione gave out a loud gasp causing Harry and Ron to jump. "I think I've it! Professor, you said that only a _true_ Gryffindor could obtain the sword."

Professor Dumbledore merely nodded.

"If Voldemort (ignoring Ron's wince) is the heir of Slytherin; that makes Harry the heir of Gryffindor."

There was another long silence before Harry could find his voice, "Are you Hermione?"

"Listen to me Harry as I say it again, 'only a _true_ Gryffindor', she said trying to suppress a grin.

"Professor," Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger has got the idea than you had when you asked me if you belonged in Gryffindor. Harry, I believe that Miss Granger has the right idea in saying that you are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and you have ended the feud between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin since Hogwarts has been founded. The reason I didn't tell you; I felt that you were not ready to hear it and you didn't bring it up until Miss Granger questioned the sword. Now I think you all should spend the night in the hospital wing, and don't worry since there have been no lose of life at Hogwarts except for a Death Eater."

They began to leave his office until Hermione spoke, "Professor," she turned to Professor Dumbledore as Harry and Ron turned to listen, "if Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and Fawks was his pet. Wouldn't Harry's core contain a feather from Fawks?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, that correct. Your intelligence almost rivals that of Helga Hufflepuff," he said beaming causing Hermione to blush heavily. "One more thing," Professor Dumbledore said before Harry reached the door, "don't repeat anything we have discussed in my office until Harry is ready to speak of it himself." They left the office with Professor Dumbledore picking up the rear.


	20. The War Ends

Chapter Twenty

_The War Ends_

They went toward the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was kept busy with the new influx of patients. Many of the patients were unconscious but others suffered mild effects from cures and jinxes. "Yes Headmaster?" she asked when she spotted them.

"We need your potion for a dreamless night sleep for these three," he said indicating to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She led them toward three beds where she handed them some pajamas and pulled the curtains around each of them to change. After Harry had changed, he pulled back his curtains and climbed into the bed beside him. She came back levitating three goblets and she approached Harry first. She helped him drink the potion and he fell into a deep sleep after the first sip of the potion.

The next morning, they were released after breakfast and they left toward the common room since they had been told by Madam Pomfrey that the grounds were still off limits. They climbed the flights of stairs not talking about what had happened the night before. They entered through the portrait door after Hermione gave the password '_dittany'_ and saw that the common room was fuller than usual. Some of the Gryffindors greeted them while others simply waved. According to Ginny, Professor Dumbledore asked not to pester anyone who witnessed or contributed to the defense toward Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to stay out of the common room as much as possible by roaming the corridors and hiding in the library; much to Ron's disgust since the term had ended. In those few days, the _Daily Prophet_ had reported the attacks, and with the news that Lord Voldemort has finally been dealt with made Harry more famous since everyone guessed that Harry dealt the final blow. Harry tried explaining that he had help from Ron and Hermione, but few people, except the Gryffindors and a few members of the other houses except Slytherin, regarded what he said truthful. There have been other articles and the one that caught Harry's eyes was the one that exonerate Sirius for the deaths of his parents since the Death Eater who made the sacrifice was Peter Pettigrew. Harry had been receiving letter upon letter from senders since Voldemort's defeat. Harry had been sent a letter from the publishers of _Hogwarts, a History_; wanting to add the events of his years at Hogwarts, but Harry was not sure yet since he had only finished his sixth year. There was one letter that had completely taken Harry by surprise; it was a small letter that contained…

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Ron shouted taking the pentagonal shaped card out of Harry's hand after he had opened it. The card was one of the cards that come with Chocolate Frogs and it had a picture of Harry on it. Everyone in the Great Hall heard Ron's cry and the other students talked to the ones who couldn't see about the card Harry had gotten.

Harry had finally gotten a chance to read the card:

**HARRY POTTER**

_Better known as the 'The Boy Who Lived' who survived a curse that has killed many wizards and witches only coming out with a scar shaped like a thunderbolt. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord at the end of his sixth year in 1997._

Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins on the other hand, regarded Harry, Ron, and Hermione has anything more than something really foul. The Slytherins confronted them in the Great Hall the night of the Leaving Feast, but only ended up with them loosing points due to the fact that their many spells only ended up bouncing off each other and hitting suits of armor along with several other students from all the houses. Professor McGonagall took five points from all the Slytherins present.

The dreadful day came for Harry is when they got aboard the Hogwarts Express for the journey home. They got a compartment to themselves as they talked over what they were doing for the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. Not long after Harry bought sweets from the cart for his friends and himself; Malfoy came through the door with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson in tow.

"You think you three, especially you Potter, are so smart to help Gryffindor win the House Cup and ending up on Wizarding Cards. You three will pay for sending my father to Azkaban again," he sneered with his anger slowly rising.

"You know Malfoy," Harry said standing up to face to face Malfoy. "You don't have to take your anger on us or anyone else. I think you should leave before you get cursed again like the last time you tried that."

Malfoy appeared to not have heard Harry, but he took out his wand. Harry was faster than Malfoy was. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and Malfoy was thrown against the wall while Crabbe and Goyle tried to intimidate Harry as Pansy Parkinson checked to see if Malfoy was okay. They left with Malfoy limping on his left foot.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked until the train stopped at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and they gathered their trunks and pets on trolleys before walking through the barrier. Harry could she his Uncle Vernon waiting by the car with a scared Aunt Petunia and Dudley waiting for Harry to arrive. Harry bid goodbye to his friends and walked toward Uncle Vernon who didn't even bother in helping Harry lift his trunk into the back of the car. Before Harry had left through the barrier, he had bewitched his trunk to make it light as a feather. Although he pretended to struggle so not to attract any attention from the other Muggles at the station, especially from Uncle Vernon. Harry bid farewell to his friends before getting into the car before his Uncle Vernon left the station to return to Privet Drive. Harry thought that his summer will be more eventful this year since now that he can now use magic outside of Hogwarts.


End file.
